Bluestar
by Glacierclaw
Summary: Bluestar, the old leader of ThunderClan...this is her story. Gets kind of sad. Complete!
1. C H A P T E R 1

Chapter One

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Eaglestar's voice rang out across the ThunderClan clearing. I stood nervously inside the nursery, watching my Clan crowd in front of our brown tabby leader on the Highrock. Beside me, my sister, Goldenkit, sat, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

I felt a nudge behind me. I turned and saw my mother, Steelfur, sitting there. "Go on, Bluekit," she mewed. "Don't be afraid. You're going to be made an apprentice." My mother looked much like me – a blue-gray queen. Goldenkit looked more like my father, Bladenail – yellow in color.

I padded nervously out of the nursery and stood behind Flowerpetal and Dappletail, with Goldenkit and Steelfur beside me.

Eaglestar beckoned the two of us with his tail. We walked up to the Highrock, with me looking down nervously and Goldenkit jumping with excitement.

"Patchpelt," meowed our brown leader, "you will mentor Goldenpaw."

I saw the warrior sitting next to Halftail, his head raised proudly.

"Waterpool," continued Eaglestar, "you will mentor Bluepaw."

_Waterpool_! I thought with excitement. _ThunderClan's deputy_!

Goldenpaw and I padded over to our new mentors. Waterpool was, like me, a blue-gray she-cat with white patches here and there. I touched noses with her as Goldenpaw did the same with Patchpelt.

Eaglestar stepped down from the Highrock, signaling that the meeting was over.

"You'll have your first training session tomorrow, Bluepaw," mewed Waterpool. "Sleep well tonight."

"Yes, Waterpool," I mumbled, and padded over to the apprentice's den.

The three of them looked up at Goldenpaw and me, amazed at two newcomers.

"Welcome to the apprentices' den, Bluepaw and Goldenpaw!" exclaimed Redpaw, greeting me with a nod.

"I can't wait to start training together," added Runningpaw.

The other apprentice was Spottedpaw, but she was a medicine cat apprentice and slept in Wolfpelt's, the medicine cat, den.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Goldenpaw, already making her nest in the moss. "I can't wait to start training. Patchpelt said he's going to teach me how to catch a horse!"

"A horse?" Redpaw repeated blankly. "What in StarClan's name is that?"

"Horses are animals that carry Twolegs on their backs," she answered, settling down and twitching her whiskers with amusement. "I guess even Twolegs want four legs sometimes!"

Redpaw and Runningpaw chuckled. Both of them had recently begun their training, but were born about half a moon before us. They were not brothers, of course – Redpaw's mother was Orangecoat and Runningpaw's Gingerpelt.

"Are you going to sit there all day, Bluepaw?" mewed Runningpaw to me. "Or are you going to get a wink of sleep?"

"Yeah," I said, looking at the clump of moss that was my nest. I flattened it out and curled up in it, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Bluepaw!"

Goldenpaw's voice reached my ear. My eyes fluttered open. I stared at the yellow she-cat standing over me.

"Our mentors are waiting." She was nearly bouncing around with excitement. "Come on, Bluepaw, let's go!"

I stood up quickly. Redpaw and Runningpaw had already left with their mentors, Lionheart and Eaglestar. The two of us padded out into the clearing, past the nursery, where a dark brown she-cat with a white-tipped tail chased after another dark brown kit.

"Tigerkit, come back here!" called Tailtip. "You need to come back in the nursery.

"Aww." Tigerkit groaned. "I want to be an apprentice!"

"You're not six moons old yet; you're only three. Come on, Tigerkit!"

She nudged the dark brown tom, and he obidiently went back into the nursery, sulking.

"I can certainly wait until he becomes an apprentice," commented Goldenpaw. "I'd hate to share a den with that annoying scrap of fur!"

"Goldenpaw!" I exclaimed, cuffing her lightly on her ear. "That's rude, you know."

The two of us padded over to the entrance of the Clan, where Waterpool and Patchpelt were waiting.

"It's about time," grumbled Waterpool. She was a good deputy, but strict to her apprentices. "Who was the one who slept in?"

I started to say, "Me" but Goldenpaw meowed, "It was me, Waterpool; I'm really sorry."

"Don't be so hard on them," mewed Patchpelt. "They're new apprentices. Give them a break."

"Come on, then." Waterpool chose to ignore Patchpelt's remark. She exited out the tunnel.

Goldenpaw and I were in the forest for the first time. The smells were incredible. I could smell a strange scent to my right, and another a bit ahead of me.

"Today we'll just show you the boundries of ThunderClan," mewed Waterpool as we padded through the forest. "Let's go to Twolegplace first." She veered off to the right. The rest of us followed her.

_Twolegs are very strange creatures,_ I thought as I stared at the strange, box-like things they lived inside.

"Those are their nests," explained Patchpelt. "The Twolegs live inside."

"Isn't this where kittypets come from?" asked Goldenpaw.

"Yes," answered Waterpool with a snort of disgust. "Kittypets. Soft, easy lives. No understanding of the warrior code."

I sniffed for a sign of a Twoleg or a kittypet, but there were none.

The four of us continued to the left of the forest this time. I was getting tired, but Goldenpaw has this amazing ability to stay energetic and awake at all times. She was pouncing at every leaf that fell.

"This is the Thunderpath," explained Patchpelt. "The Twoleg monsters carry Twolegs in their belly."

The Thunderpath was a horrible, wide, blackened line across the forest that smelled terrible. All of a sudden, a red – _something_ – came hurtling across, going incredibly fast. I could just see a Twoleg inside. The awful thing left me coughing and spluttering with the fumes it left.

"That was a monster," meowed Waterpool. "They are dangerous, but never leave the Thunderpath."

"They are _scary_!" gasped Goldenpaw.

"Why can't the Twolegs just walk to their destination?" I asked.

"They can't go very fast because they just have two legs!" answered Waterpool, whiskers twitching with amusement. "Anyway, across there is ShadowClan territory."

"That must be part of the reason this place stinks so much!" exclaimed Goldenpaw. "The ShadowClan warriors stink."

"Yes, they do." Patchpelt and Waterpool glanced at each other.

"Sniff hard, apprentices," ordered Patchpelt. "That's the ShadowClan scent you smell."

I tilted my head and sniffed; another horrible smell entered my nostrils. Gross!

"So that's ShadowClan." I looked at Waterpool. "What does RiverClan smell like?"

"I'll show you," replied the blue-gray warrior. "Come on."

We journeyed almost right across our territory, toward the island RiverClan lived on. I watched a butterfly intently with my blue eyes. The four of us came to a halt in front of a rushing river that no doubt led to RiverClan.

"And this is the river," meowed Patchpelt. "Farther down, we have to cross it to get to the Gathering."

"Oh, I can't wait to see one of those!" exclaimed Goldenpaw.

"Shh," hissed Waterpool. "You'll scare all the prey away!"

Goldenpaw fell silent. I turned toward the river and scented RiverClan for the first time.

By the time we got back to camp, my paws were aching. Even Goldenpaw seemed to have lost her energy. We collapsed inside the apprentices' den and slept for a while before going to see what was going on in the Clan.

"Hello, Spottedpaw," I mewed to the medicine cat's apprentice. The pretty tortoiseshell she-cat looked up.

"Good morning, Bluepaw," she replied. "I'm getting poppy seeds for Wolfpelt. We're nearly out."

"It must be hard being her apprentice."

She shrugged. "It gets difficult."

It was then when a large black she-cat came out of the den. "Bluepaw," she meowed. "You should take some fresh-kill to the elders. And bring some for us, won't you?"

"Of course, Wolfpelt," I replied, biting back an angry retort. Wolfpelt was one of the best medicine cats in the forest, but she was certainly a grouch.

I mewed good-bye to Spottedpaw and then padded over to the fresh-kill pile. I saw with satisfaction that it was plenty full; the season was newleaf, there would be plenty of prey. I picked one up and carried it over to the elder's den.

"And then, the TigerClan deputy crept slowly threw the bushes, scenting for – Oh, hello Bluepaw. Is that for us?"

It was Snowfrost, telling one of her great stories. Next to her sat Palefur, One-eye, and Smallear.

"Yes, Snowfrost," I replied, setting down the mice. It was then when I spotted Tigerkit sitting across from them, listening intently to the stories.

"Bluepaw, you just interrupted the best part!" he complained. "Thanks a lot."

"Tigerkit, we're all hungry," meowed Palefur gently. "It won't hurt to have a bit of fresh-kill."

Tigerkit said nothing; just put his head on his front paws.

"Thanks a bunch, Bluepaw," mewed One-eye. "We were hungry."  
"You're welcome, One-eye," I answered, and left, stopping by the fresh-kill pile to bring some to Wolfpelt and Spottedpaw.

"Bluepaw!" exclaimed a familiar voice as I left their den. I turned and saw my father, Bladenail, padding toward me.

"Hello," I mewed.

"Bluepaw, I can't believe you're an apprentice now." He purred proudly. "You'd better be made a warrior soon; I can't wait to learn your warrior name!"

"Of course," I answered, twitching my ears and tail.

"You'll listen to your mentor, won't you?" He looked past me. "Oh, there's Goldenpaw. Bye, Bluepaw!" Bladenail called over his shoulder as he went to greet my sister.

"Bye," I mewed after him, and went to the apprentices' den. Runningpaw was there, looking exhausted.

"Eaglestar took me hunting," he explained. "He wanted me to catch a rabbit…I had no idea they went that fast!"

I purred with amusement at the thought of the apprentice running as fast as he could after a rabbit. Still chuckling at the thought, I curled up in a nest and quickly fell asleep.


	2. C H A P T E R 2

Chapter Two

"Hey, Bluepaw! Wake up!"

I stood up quickly, not wanting to miss my second training session. I saw Redpaw standing next to me. Goldenpaw and Runningpaw were just awakening as well.

Stifling a yawn, I meowed, "Why are you up so early, Redpaw?"

"Lionheart was going to teach me more fighting moves." Redpaw gave his chest fur a few excited licks. "I can't wait!"

"That sounds exciting," I mused, wondering what Waterpool was going to teach me. I walked over to Goldenpaw and nudged her. "Wake up, sister."

The yellow she-cat yawned, standing up. "Morning already?" she murmured. "I'm so tired from yesterday's training session that I could sleep for a moon!"

Runningpaw purred with agreement. "I know what you mean. My first journey around the territory was exhausting."

"Let's go get something to eat," I suggested. The others nodded.

We padded out of the apprentices' den, still yawning, and over to the fresh-kill pile. It was still plenty full, thankfully. The four of us each reached for a mouse or two. Then Spottedpaw joined us. I saw Redpaw choke a bit on his thrush.

_He has a thing for Spottedpaw!_ I thought, trying to hide my amusement. _That's hilarious._

"Morning, Runningpaw, Bluepaw, Goldenpaw, Redpaw." She nodded to the four of us. "It's a nice day."

"Yeah," agreed Runningpaw.

A yowl rang across the clearing. I saw Lionheart and Eaglestar standing there, waiting to train Redpaw and Runningpaw. As they left, I looked around for Waterpool, but didn't see her.

"Goldenpaw." It was Patchpelt, walking toward her. "Whitestorm, Thistleclaw and I are taking you out on a patrol by the Sunningrocks. RiverClan might be prowling around."

"All right! I mean, yes, Patchpelt," stammered Goldenpaw. I twitched my whiskers with amusement and turned to wash myself to hide it.

I spotted Waterpool just coming out of the warriors' den. I couldn't help feeling annoyed. She's ThunderClan deputy for crying out loud! Why should she have the right to sleep in?

Waterpool padded over to me. "Sleep well, Bluepaw?" she asked.

I almost meowed, "I'm sure _you_ did." But that would not be smart. So instead I mewed, "Yes, I did, thanks."

As we walked out of the camp, Waterpool mewed, "You have much to learn, Bluepaw. First, we'll start with come basic hunting skills." We stopped suddenly, sitting on the wet ground. "Sniff for signs of prey."

I raised my head and inhaled the scents of the forest. I detected a small mouse smell to the right.

"There's a mouse over there," I meowed.

"Good." She dropped into a hunting crouch, slinking slowly toward the smell. I followed silently, determined to see this. All of a sudden, Waterpool sprang – I heard no cry from the mouse as it was killed. The blue-gray she-cat came back, carrying the mouse in her jaws. She set it on the ground. "That was how you catch a mouse, Bluepaw. Now, let's go to the Sandy Hollow to teach you some hunting crouches."

"Okay," I mewed, following her into the Sandy Hollow to the left of our territory. Immediately, Waterpool dropped into another hunting crouch.

"This is the one I used to sneak up on a mouse," she explained. "Copy it, Bluepaw."

"Yes, Waterpool." Watching the ThunderClan deputy, I crouched into the same hunting position the she-cat was in and hoped that it was all right. Waterpool stood up, watching me.

"Good, Bluepaw," she meowed approvingly. "Now, for a rabbit…"

On this crouch, she lowered herself further to the ground, haunches ready to spring.

"Can you tell me why I need to stay so alert, Bluepaw?"

"Er," I mewed nervously, "because a rabbit is very fast and you need to be ready?"

"Exactly." Waterpool nodded. "Try it."

I sank very low to the ground. After I stayed there for a few seconds, I realized how painful the rabbit crouch was. Not fun. Waterpool shook her head at my awful hunting crouch.

"Not good, Bluepaw." She sighed. "That one is tough anyway. Perhaps if you try sneaking up on a shrew – it's much easier…"

Waterpool was right; hunting shrews was much easier than rabbits. After a while, she taught me how to catch crows and even adders. I was exhausted when I got back to camp, but then I had to go on a patrol with Waterpool, Flowerpetal, Sharpclaw, Speckletail, and Dappletail.

"Let's check the ShadowClan border," suggested Sharpclaw, who was leading the patrol. He was a large black tom with amazingly sharp claws.

"Good idea," agreed Flowerpetal, a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat.

We padded nimbly through the trees, toward ShadowClan territory. Dappletail stopped quickly in front of the Thunderpath.

"I don't see any," she reported.

"Good," commented Waterpool. "I'll tell Eaglestar."

Just as we were turning to leave, I heard a furious hissing from behind me. I didn't have time to turn around as a jet-black tom tackled me. I yowled in pain as his claws tore at me. It was Nightpelt, a ShadowClan warrior.

I looked quickly at the others and saw that there was a whole patrol of ShadowClan warriors – Ashfur, Scytheclaw, Cinderpaw, Dawncloud, and Rippletail, their deputy. Nightpelt sank his teeth into my neck. I was almost panicking. Waterpool hadn't taught me any fighting moves yet; what was I supposed to do?

Hissing, I unsheathed my claws and scratched Nightpelt's flank. He hissed angrily. I turned quickly, making him let go of my neck, and launched again at Nightpelt. His cry of surprise could have been heard from all the Clans – he landed on his back as I barreled over him, hissing and spitting. I bit his ear hard and sent him yowling back into ShadowClan territory.

Waterpool and Rippletail, the two deputies, were fighting fiercely with each other. Scytheclaw had Flowerpetal pinned down and was preparing to give her a lethal bite.

"No!" I yowled, rushing over. I leapt nimbly and sank my claws and teeth into Scytheclaw's back. He yowled angrily.

Flowerpetal launched herself at him, nipping the tom on the tail. Scytheclaw let out a screech and hurtled back across the Thunderpath. I looked around and saw no more ShadowClan warriors. Flowerpetal faced me.

"You did very well, Bluepaw," she panted. "Waterpool will be proud."

I held my head higher and said, "Thank you, Flowerpetal."

"Is everyone all right?" It was Waterpool, making sure the rest of the patrol was fine.

"Yes, we're all good, Waterpool," mewed Speckletail. "But did you see this apprentice fight? I wouldn't want to get in another fight with her!"

I purred happily as Waterpool faced me.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it, Bluepaw," she meowed. "I shall tell Eaglestar how you are shaping up."

I nodded and bent down to lick the wound on my shoulder. Sharpclaw nudged me to my feet.

"Come on, Bluepaw," he meowed. "You can see Wolfpelt about that scratch Nightpelt gave you."

We walked back to the camp rather slowly, our injuries slowing us down.

"Why did ShadowClan attack us anyway?" wondered Speckletail.

"I don't know," answered Waterpool. "We weren't on their territory."

"I know! Mouse-brained fools. They should be fed mouse bile!" spat Dappletail.

Our patrol entered the tunnel to ThunderClan camp. The Clan stared at our scratched, bitten bodies. Eaglestar padded quickly forward. "What happened?" demanded the brown tom.

"ShadowClan attacked us," replied Waterpool, growling angrily. "For no reason! We just checked their border, and all of a sudden, Rippletail and her gang comes attacking us."

Eaglestar narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and leapt up to the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

ThunderClan walked slowly out of their dens, stretching in the sun, and padding over to the Highrock.

"Our patrol tells us that they were attacked by ShadowClan." Eaglestar glanced at us. "They were attacked for apparently no reason."

Thistleclaw, a black and brown tom, leapt to his feet. "Fight!" he cried. "Let's give them a fight they'll never forget!"

I narrowed my eyes at the warrior. Thistleclaw wasn't the nicest cat around, and he always wanted to fight. But he was strong and brave, and the Clan needed him, but sometimes I wondered if his need for power would bring trouble.

"No, Thistleclaw,"mewed Eaglestar. "We don't attack ShadowClan; that would be stupid. We will discuss things at the next Gathering. Until then…" He leapt down from the Highrock, signaling that the meeting was over.

Goldenpaw padded over to me. "Are you okay?" she mewed anxiously. "That cut on your shoulder looks bad."

"I'm fine," I answered.

"You should see Wolfpelt," suggested Goldenpaw. "It's still bleeding."

"Right," I mewed, not really wanting to go any place else because I was so tired. I padded over to Wolfpelt's den and called inside. "Wolfpelt?"

The large black she-cat strode quickly forward. "Bluepaw," she mewed. "You got hurt during the ShadowClan attack?"

"Yes," I answered. Spottedpaw walked forward too.

"That looks bad," she commented.

"Now, Spottedpaw, what do you do for basic wounds?"

"You put cobwebs on them and feed the cat poppy seeds for the pain," she answered promptly.

"Good. Now go do that."

Sighing, Spottedpaw went into the back of the den and returned with several cobwebs on her paw. I winced as she pressed them on the scratch on my shoulder.

"Flowerpetal and Waterpool told me I fought like a warrior today," I mewed.

"Really?" Wolfpelt turned. "That's great, Bluepaw."

"Thanks."

"All right, you're done, Bluepaw," reported Spottedpaw.

"That feels better," I commented. "Thank you, Spottedpaw."

"If it hurts, come get some poppy seeds, okay?"

"Sure," I answered, and left for the fresh-kill pile.

As I happily ate a rabbit someone had caught, Redpaw and Runningpaw walked up beside me.

"You were in a fight, you lucky furball," commented Redtail.

Runningpaw gave him a look and mewed, "I'm sure you fought well."

"Thanks." I swallowed. "Waterpool said I did!"

"That's great, Bluepaw, you'll probably be a warrior before us," he commented.

Goldenpaw sat down next to me. "Attacked on your second day of an apprentice," she mewed, shaking her head. "You are one lucky mouse-brained idiot."

"Er, thanks."

"Come on." Runningpaw nudged me. "Goldenpaw's just being a pain. You need rest, Bluepaw. I don't think you have another patrol."

"No, I don't," I answered, and followed him into the apprentices' den.


	3. C H A P T E R 3

Chapter Three

"Attack me," ordered Waterpool. I stared at her.

"Just like that?"

"Yes. Hurry up…"

I charged at Waterpool, ready to strike – I leapt quickly into the air and slashed at her with my claws. Waterpool pinned me down with her teeth, but I shook her off and launched into the air again, slashing. My mentor jumped backwards.

"Good, Bluepaw." She sounded impressed. "You have a very good ability to shake the enemy off you. You're also quick. That is excellent."

I stared up at her, purring happily.

It was quite a few days after our battle with the ShadowClan warriors. There would be a Gathering in just a few hours. I highly doubted that I would be able to go; I had only been an apprentice for about a moon. But Redpaw and Runningpaw would be able to tell me all about it.

"Attack me again," demanded Waterpool. "But use your teeth, not your claws."

Use my teeth only? I hesitated. Then I leapt forward, my claws sheathed. Waterpool leapt nimbly to the side, but I kept after her, leaping on her side and knocking her down. The ThunderClan deputy struggled under me.

"Very good, Bluepaw!" She was definitely impressed this time. "You might even be made a warrior before Redpaw and Runningpaw. Now get off me."

I climbed off of my mentor as she stood up, shaking dust off her pelt. I couldn't help purring with pleasure at Waterpool's praise. I'd be made a warrior in no time!

When we got back to camp, Eaglestar was naming the cats that would go to the Gathering. Waterpool, Wolfpelt, Whitestorm, Patchpelt, Flowerpetal, Thistleclaw, Sharpclaw, Spottedpaw, Redpaw, and Runningpaw were called. Those cats left the Clan with Eaglestar leading them. I stared eagerly after them, wishing I could go. Goldenpaw nudged me.

"Hey, we'll be able to go sometime," she mewed. "We could go hunting together. I can't wait to try out my new technique for stalking a squirrel!"

"Good idea," I agreed.

The two of us padded out of the camp, into the forest. I sniffed the air for some sign of prey and located a mouse close by. I sniffed harder, detecting where it was, then dropped silently into a hunting crouch. I pounced suddenly, grasping it in my claws. The mouse was killed instantly.

"You can eat it," mewed Goldenpaw from behind me. "We're not on a hunting patrol. I know you're hungry!"

I purred with pleasure and bent down to eat the mouse. Goldenpaw went to find her own prey and returned a few minutes later with a magpie.

"This thing is half feathers," she complained, but ate it anyway.

I swallowed the last bit of the mouse. "Let's hunt for the Clan now," I suggested. "They'll need it."

"Okay," agreed Goldenpaw, and the two of us set off to hunt for more prey.

I watched Goldenpaw stalk a squirrel and watched with amazement as she nimbly leapt forward, catching it instantly.

"Patchpelt must teach you some good ways to catch squirrels," I commented.

Goldenpaw nodded. "That's for sure." She buried the squirrel as I caught a crow. I had never caught a bird before, and I was feeling quite proud of myself as we walked back to camp, carrying the prey.

Lionheart, a ginger young warrior, nodded approvingly. "That is an excellent catch," he mewed. "I can't believe you managed to catch that!"

"Thanks," we answered, setting the prey down.

Frostfur, a white warrior who had recently received her warrior name, took a mouse from the pile, followed by Orangecoat. Goldenpaw and I curled up in the apprentices' den.

When we woke up, Redpaw and Runningpaw were just entering the den, looking tired. Goldenpaw leapt to her feet.

"Well?" she demanded. "What did Shadestar say?"

Redpaw yawned. "He acted like nothing had ever happened," he answered bitterly.

"What?" I gasped. "Like no one fought a battle that day? That's outrageous!"

"I know," agreed Runningpaw, settling down on his bedding. "But we can't change Shadestar's mind. But…" Runningpaw hesitated.

"What?"

"Shadestar did seem rather close to Breezestar. Like they were partners."

"No way," I exclaimed. Breezestar, the WindClan leader, and Shadestar – friends? "Do you mean, like, allies?"

Runningpaw sighed. "It seemed like it."

"But that has got to be against the warrior code!" protested Goldenpaw. "Clan leaders can't be allies like that – it's unheard of!"

"You're right, Goldenpaw," mewed Redpaw. He was almost asleep.

"What else happened?" I asked. "Runningpaw? Runningpaw?"

Eaglestar's apprentice was already asleep. I curled up in my bed once again, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Bluepaw! Bluepaw, wake up! It's urgent!" 

My eyes quickly snapped open. I looked up, expecting to see Goldenpaw standing there, but instead it was Whitestorm.

"What's going on?" I mewed sleepily.

"It's Palefur," he answered anxiously. "She's with Wolfpelt. She's becoming really weak all of a sudden – Wolfpelt thinks she's going to die."

I sprang to my feet. "Oh, no," I whispered.

"Come, apprentice." Whitestorm turned, beckoning me with his tail. I followed quickly.

The Clan was spread out amongst the camp, sharing tongues anxiously with one another. Everyone kept glancing in the direction of Wolfpelt's den. I trotted over to Goldenpaw. The yellow apprentice's eyes were clouded with sorrow.

Just then, Wolfpelt came out of her den, shaking her head. There was a horrible silence after that. Thistleclaw and Halftail dragged Palefur's body into the clearing. The stiff yellow cat was most certainly dead. The Clan shared tongues with her for the last time.

"Thank you for your stories," I told her when it was my turn. "I loved them when I was a kit. I'll miss you, Palefur…" I followed Goldenpaw away from the dead elder. We entered the apprentices' den.

"Well." Redpaw looked at us. "That was not good."

Runningpaw said nothing. A warrior entered our den. It was Patchpelt.

"Time for training, Goldenpaw," he mewed with a sigh. Goldenpaw hesitantly clambered out of the den. I had never seen her reluctant for training.

I stepped out of the den too, looking for Waterpool. She would most likely take me on a training session too. I spotted the blue-gray she-cat talking to Eaglestar, and waited patiently beside the pile of fresh-kill. Waterpool finally turned toward me, padding over.

"You're a good apprentice, Bluepaw," she mewed approvingly. "You didn't go up and talk to me while I was speaking to Eaglestar. Well done."

"Thank you," I mumbled, looking at my paws.

Waterpool and I walked toward the exit and into the forest beyond.

"I think it's time for your first solo mission," she mewed.

"Really?" I gasped.

"Of course." Waterpool purred. "But I'll be watching as you hunt. Go, Bluepaw," she ordered, and I left quickly.

I padded quietly through the forest, sniffing intently for any sign of prey. I sniffed a squirrel to my right and hesitated; I wasn't used to catching a squirrel and Waterpool might not make me a warrior. But then again, what would she tell Eaglestar: Yeah, Bluepaw won't be a warrior. She can't catch a squirrel. Literally. So I padded silently forward, crouching low to the ground. Was I being watched now? I wondered.

The squirrel was just ahead. I pounced! My claws shot out, grabbing the squirrel quickly. It was over in a few quick bites. I buried the squirrel and looked for more prey in the forest. Perhaps I could look by Snakerocks? No, that would be stupid. There were adders there. So I walked silently farther into the forest, listening and smelling for any signs of prey.

I had to resist looking behind me. Waterpool might be watching me at any second; it wasn't just prey I was sniffing for, it was my mentor. Something about her watching me while I hunted was unnerving.

When I got back, I had plenty of prey for the Clan. Waterpool was very impressed and told me to bring a few of them to the elders. So I picked up a couple of mice and headed over to the elders' den.

One-Eye, Smallear, and Snowfrost looked strangely alone after Palefur's death. I wished I had known her better. But Tigerkit was there, which bothered me for some reason.

"Fresh kill, One-eye," I mewed, pushing it to her.

She purred. "Thank you, Bluepaw," she meowed, passing one to Smallear and Snowfrost.

"Can you tell me another story?" asked Tigerkit.

Snowfrost thought hard. Then, "How about how Halftail lost his tail?"

"Ooh! I was wondering about that!"

I settled next to Tigerkit, listening.

"Well…" Snowfrost dropped her voice to make the story more dramatic. "It was morning in ThunderClan camp. An older warrior, Nailclaw, padded out of the warriors' den."

"And is Nailclaw Halftail's old name?" inquired Tigerkit.

"Yes," answered Snowfrost. "Anyway, he decided to catch something with his friend, Patchpelt. So the two of them walked out of the Clan while it was just waking up."

I could just picture Nailclaw and Goldenpaw's mentor, Patchpelt, two young, eager warriors, ready for hunting.

"So Nailclaw and Patchpelt hunted by Snakerocks. They were willing to take the risk, knowing that the adders couldn't hurt them." Snowfrost purred with amusement. "After all, they are great _toms_. Anyway, Nailclaw was just creeping up on a mouse when…"

Tigerkit and I listened intently for Snowfrost's next words.

"A ginger fox leapt out, snapping Nailclaw's tail in his mouth!" exclaimed Snowfrost. Tigerkit jumped. "The fox's bite was so hard that Nailclaw lost his tail. Patchpelt couldn't help him; he was too far away. And that's how Nailclaw's name became Halftail."

"Wow." Tigerkit stared in awe. "So that's how it happened! How about another story?"

I stood up. "I don't think I can stay for another, sorry," I mewed. I purred. "I've got apprentice things to do, you know."

Snowfrost's whiskers twitched with amusement. "That's all right, Bluepaw," she mewed. "Come back another time."

"Sure," I answered, and left the elders' den.

I walked over to the fresh-kill pile and brought a rabbit for Spottedpaw and Wolfpelt. I entered their den.

"Wolfpelt?" I called. "Spottedpaw? I've brought fresh-kill for you."

Spottedpaw's blue eyes appeared in the dark part of the den. The tortoiseshell she-cat walked toward me. "Thanks, Bluepaw," she mewed, purring. "This is really great."

Wolfpelt entered the den behind me. "A rabbit!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, Bluepaw, I was starving."

"You're welcome, Wolfpelt," I answered politely, and left the den.

Goldenpaw was just returning from a training session with Patchpelt. She padded over to me, looking exhausted.

"Patchpelt was teaching me how to climb trees," she panted. "Wow. Not fun."

"Waterpool hasn't taught me that yet," I mewed. "She taught me fighting skills. It was really cool. She also said that I have the makings of a fine warrior." I purred. "I'll be made a warrior in no time!"

Goldenpaw nudged me. "I'm sure you will," she meowed.

* * *

Eaglestar told Goldenpaw, Runningpaw, Redpaw, and I that it was time to take us to the Moonstone. Our mentors, Waterpool, Patchpelt, and Lionheart, would be joining us as well, with Eaglestar, of course. We hastily crossed the Thunderpath. That had not been an excellent experience - I had almost gotten hit by a monster!

We padded hastily across ShadowClan territory, staying close to the Thunderpath. Even if we ran into a ShadowClan patrol, they would not bother us because we were heading for the Moonstone. After crossing a second Thunderpath, we came to the rocky, hilly Highstones.

"That's it?" Goldenpaw was amazed. "That's the Highstones? And the Moonstone is supposed to be in there?"

"In Mothermouth, yes," replied Eaglestar. "I hope you are ready for this."

"I'm sure they are, Eaglestar," answered Lionheart before we could say anything. "They have trained excellently."

Eaglestar nodded and walked quickly forward. The sharp rocks stung my feet as we climbed over them. I spotted a dark cave ahead and felt a shiver pass through me; it did not look safe in there. Eaglestar turned to her warriors.

"You three stay outside," he commanded Waterpool, Patchpelt, and Lionheart. "You four - come on. We're going inside."

After we exchanged excited glances, we entered Mothermouth, closely following Eaglestar. The warriors were left behind.

"It's dark in here," complained Redpaw. "Ouch!" I heard a thud. He had tripped over something. Runningpaw helped him up.

"Come on, Redpaw, don't be such a klutz," he teased.

"I'm not a klutz! I just -"

"Redpaw!" It was Eaglestar. "Hurry up and stop arguing."

After sending an angry glance at Runningpaw, the four of us continued on our way, with Goldenpaw muttering, "Toms!"

At last, we came to the Moonstone. It was completely amazing - there was a hole in the ceiling above, creating a fleck of moonlight to shine on the dazzling rock. Its light shone brightly against the walls.

"This is the Moonstone?" gasped Goldenpaw.

"Hush, apprentice." Eaglestar swiped his tail over Goldenpaw's mouth. "I must share dreams with StarClan. Say nothing."

The brown tom knelt slowly beside the Moonstone and pressed his nose against it. His eyes closed slowly. Was he asleep? I wondered, glancing at my fellow apprentices, who only shrugged.

Quite a while had passed before Eaglestar stirred. He faced the four of us. "StarClan wants me to share something with you," he mewed, and the four of us leaned forward eagerly. "Metal's kin will rule the sky."

The four of us stared stupidly. "The wha?" exclaimed Goldenpaw, confused.

Eaglestar shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted. "I'm completely lost."

"I'm freezing," mumbled Redpaw.

Eaglestar nodded. "Right. Let's go."

We walked out of the cavern and into the moonlight.

* * *

We returned to camp safely, but after that we just wanted to sleep. I wasn't surprised. That had been the longest trip I had ever taken.

A moon after the last Gathering, it was time for another. I was learning fast, as Waterpool told me. I waited anxiously in front of the Highrock, waiting for Eaglestar to name the cats that would go to the Gathering.

"Waterpool, Wolfpelt, Lionheart, Speckletail, Patchpelt, Frostfur, Flowerpetal, Thistleclaw, Sharpclaw, Spottedpaw, Runningpaw, and Bluepaw."

I was amazed. She had chosen me! I shot a glance at Goldenpaw. The yellow apprentice was looking disappointed.

"You'll be able to go soon," I told her as Eaglestar leapt down from the Highrock.

"Why didn't she choose me!" demanded Goldenpaw angrily. "I'm just as good as you or Runningpaw. So why not?"

"Because she needs strong warriors like you to guard the camp in case rogues come," I answered. Goldenpaw snorted. "Really, it's just the weaker warriors who go to the Gathering."

Goldenpaw knew I was just making this up. But she sighed and nudged me. "Okay, Bluepaw," she mewed.

"Bluepaw!" called Waterpool. "We're leaving!"

"I'm coming!" I meowed. I said good-bye to Goldenpaw and padded quickly to my mentor.

As thirteen cats padded through the forest, I mewed to my mentor, "Will all those great warriors be there? Like, Scytheclaw and Raggedclaw and Crookedtail and Coalstripe?"

Waterpool purred with amusement. "Most likely."

We leapt nimbly over a fallen log, finally reaching the river. Eaglestar and Waterpool went through it effortlessly, but I hesitated. Runningpaw nudged me.

"It's not that hard, Bluepaw," he mewed. "Just swim. Come on."

I walked slowly into the water and nearly leapt back in shock when I felt how cold it was. It was newleaf, after all, and the water would be freezing. Determined to impress my mentor, I waded into the river until it was up to my chest, hastily paddling across. I climbed back up on the bank and shook the water from my fur.

"Good, Bluepaw," praised Waterpool. "I haven't taught you how to swim." She purred. "I see there is no need."

"Thanks, Waterpool," I mewed.

We journeyed farther through the forest until I spotted four huge oaks ahead. I could just smell the cats gathering there. I squinted ahead and saw a large rock where Shadestar and Breezestar were already sitting.

ThunderClan journeyed inside the four great oaks. I saw that there were already plenty of cats there, even when they were missing RiverClan. Eaglestar leapt up on the Great Rock with Shadestar and Breezestar.

"What do we do now?" I asked Waterpool.

"Converse with the other Clans," she answered. "It is good to know your enemies." She walked off to talk with the WindClan deputy, Talltail.

"Let's find some apprentices to bug," mewed Runningpaw. I purred with amusement. The two of us walked to where a bunch of apprentices had gathered.

"Hey!" exclaimed one of them, a white ShadowClan apprentice. "It's Runningpaw and another apprentice!"

"Shut up, Lightpaw," snapped another. This one was a light brown she-cat. She dipped her head to us. "My name is Cinderpaw. And you are?"

"Bluepaw," I answered. "I just started training three moons ago."

"Who's your mentor?" asked a WindClan apprentice.

"Waterpool," I replied proudly. "And my sister, Goldenpaw, has Patchpelt as a mentor."

"That's awesome," mewed another apprentice that I actually knew – a ShadowClan apprentice, Heartpaw.

"Here comes RiverClan!" exclaimed Clawpaw.

I looked behind me and saw the leader of RiverClan – Slitstar – and her warriors file into the clearing.

"Sorry," I heard Slitstar say to the other Clan leaders. "The river was overflowing. Hard to cross."

A few more apprentices joined us. I spotted a reddish brown tom talking to Blackpaw. Who is that? I wondered. He was…

"Who's that apprentice talking to Blackpaw?" I asked Runningpaw.

"Oh, that's Oakpaw," he replied. "He started training just about when you did. They say he's really good."

I kept staring at Oakpaw until he noticed me. His eyes widened. "Er, hi," he mewed awkwardly.

"Hello," I mumbled.

"Shh!" hissed the WindClan medicine cat, Vinetree. "The Gathering's about to start."

I looked up at the four leaders sitting on the Great Rock – Eaglestar, Slitstar, Shadestar, and Breezestar. I looked carefully for some kind of relationship between Shadestar and Breezestar, but came up empty.

"Right," mewed Slitstar, the RiverClan leader, "I will speak first." She stepped forward. "Two new apprentices were named – Waterpaw and Lilypaw."

I glanced at the two apprentices as yowls of approval rang out in the clearing. They were sisters, and both shared the same blue-gray fur, like me.

"Prey is excellent in RiverClan, as usual," continued Slitstar. "No cat would dare attack our camp now."

Eaglestar nodded and stepped forward.

"One of the two apprentices I named last time is here – Bluepaw." More yowls. I looked down at my paws, embarrassed. "Spottedpaw is becoming an excellent medicine cat, and StarClan has already approved of her. Newleaf always brings new prey to the forest, and ThunderClan is getting used to eating well."

"That's good, Eaglestar," commented Shadestar. "Now…what about your attacks on ShadowClan?"

Furious and shocked yowls rang out from the ThunderClan warriors. Eaglestar's fur bristled angrily. He stuck his face in Shadestar's.

"We have never attacked your camp, and you know it!" he hissed.

"Ah, yes, but see, if you have the right to lie, saying that we attacked your patrol, so do we," mewed Shadestar calmly.

"You did attack our patrol!" snarled Eaglestar.

"How do you think we got these scratches?" demanded Waterpool from the crowd.

"Maybe you met a fox!" yowled Rippletail, the ShadowClan deputy.

I looked at Runningpaw. "I can't believe this!" I hissed. "Shadestar is a complete mouse-brained idiot."

Breezestar sent an approving glance at Shadestar and mewed, "If it is not ShadowClan or ThunderClan that have been attacking each other, then what has?"

"Maybe it was a band of miniature Twolegs!" snarled Eaglestar sarcastically. "I know what your foul warriors smell like, Shadestar, and I can very much guarantee that it was them!"

"Look!" yowled Breezestar suddenly. "Clouds are covering the moon! StarClan is angry."

I looked up and saw that smoky-gray clouds were covering the full moon. Eaglestar turned to Shadestar.

"Yes, I wonder whom they're angry with," he sneered.

"This Gathering is over," mewed Slitstar loudly. "Time to head back to camp."

Eaglestar brushed his tail in Shadestar's face before leaving. He joined us on the ground.

"Come on," he snapped. "Let's –"

"We should attack ShadowClan right now!" cried Thistleclaw. "Those mouse-brained fools should know that ThunderClan is greater."

"I will take that into consideration, Thistleclaw," answered Eaglestar. "But something is telling me that that is not the right thing to do."

Thistleclaw snorted loudly but said nothing more as we headed back to ThunderClan camp.


	4. C H A P T E R 4

Chapter Four

For the next two weeks, Eaglestar sent so many patrols to the ShadowClan border that the whole Clan was tired by the afternoon. Goldenpaw insisted that he had a hairball stuck somewhere.

"I could sleep for a moon," she mewed after she came back from another patrol.

"Let's go hunting," I suggested. I was looking for an excuse to get away from our leader.

"Okay," agreed Goldenpaw eagerly.

The two of us left the camp after telling Waterpool where we were going. Eaglestar was reluctant to let us out alone, but Waterpool said that the Clan needed fresh-kill. As we ran through the forest, sniffing, I mewed to Goldenpaw,

"So, when do we think we'll go to a Gathering?"

"Next moon, probably," she answered. Then her whiskers twitched with amusement. "Runningpaw told me how you reacted when you saw that RiverClan apprentice, Oakpaw."

"Huh?" My ears twitched uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't have a crush on a RiverClan apprentice, Bluepaw, it's unheard of."

"Er…" I had nothing to say to that.

Goldenpaw purred. "You're so weird, Bluepaw. Anyway, let's hunt by the falls. I've always wanted to catch a fish!"

"Good idea," I agreed, glad to get away from that subject.

The two of us raced quickly through the trees. There was so much prey in the forest that it was hard not to stop and catch something, but like Goldenpaw, I had always wanted to catch a fish.

Suddenly, my sister stopped, fur bristling, tail held high, sniffing the air. I halted next to her.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"WindClan!" she exclaimed. "WindClan on our territory."

"WindClan?" I was expecting ShadowClan. "Let's get back to camp and warn them!"

We couldn't. Suddenly, larger, muscular cats came out of the trees and bushes, surrounding us in a circle. They were definitely WindClan. I realized that Talltail, WindClan's deputy, was not there. Just then, Breezestar stepped out.

"What are you doing here?" snarled Goldenpaw. "This is ThunderClan territory! Get out!"

Breezestar purred with amusement. "No," he mewed. "We just want to talk."

"Why are you and Shadestar partners?" I demanded.

Breezestar looked surprised. "We are allies, yes," he agreed. "I agreed to make his Clan stronger if he would give me some of his apprentices."

"What?" I gasped in outrage. "That's impossible!"

"So he needed to prove his loyalty to me by attacking and challenging ThunderClan," continued Breezestar.

Goldenpaw snorted loudly at this statement. "What do you want with us?" she demanded.

Breezestar circled us. "We want you to join WindClan," he mewed.

I leapt back in shock. "Not a chance!" I snarled. "I'm loyal to ThunderClan!"

"Yes, but ThunderClan is weak and small," meowed Breezestar. "Look at us, Bluepaw, Goldenpaw! We are many. We could rule the forest."

I swished my tail from side to side and looked defiantly into Breezestar's eyes. "Sorry," I mewed. "But I would never join WindClan. I'd rather eat crowfood."

Breezestar's eyes flashed. He looked at his warriors. "Well, then," he mewed. "Kill them, Coalstripe, Foxpelt."

* * *

"Kill them."

The two warriors stepped into the circle. Coalstripe was a ginger tom with jet-black stripes down his back. Foxpelt was another ginger she-cat.

Coalstripe launched! Hissing, he tackled me, sending me sprawling on the ground. I leapt up and grabbed his neck with my teeth. If I was going to die, then I was going to die fighting.

I slashed with all my might at Coalstripe's flank. Next to me, Goldenpaw was wrestling with Foxpelt. I couldn't tell who was winning. I yowled in pain and anger as Coalstripe bit down on my tail.

I leapt back again, making him release me. But Coalstripe wouldn't back off. He launched himself again at me, clawing at my shoulder.

_StarClan, please help!_ I thought frantically. I was going to lose. I'd never get made a warrior. And Goldenpaw…

Oakpaw…

"Rowwrrr!"

A sudden roar echoed through the clearing. Suddenly, Coalstripe was pulled off of me. I looked at the cat who had rescued me – it was Lionheart. ThunderClan was here!

Lionheart gave Coalstripe a lethal bite and he hung limp; he was dead.

And then, more cats flooded into the clearing, bearing the smells of RiverClan. Even more cats were here! With RiverClan and ThunderClan, we could surely drive these guys off.

I scrambled to my feet, wincing at the scratches Coalstripe had given me. Foxpelt was already dead, killed by someone, and the battle had totally turned.

It was then when I spotted Eaglestar wrestling with Breezestar. I had never seen our leader fight before, but he was certainly powerful. Eaglestar gave Breezestar a quick bite to the throat. Blood gushed out and the WindClan leader yowled in agony – then he hung limp. He was in the trance of losing a life – if it was his last then he'd be gone forever. I was pleased to see that he never got up again.

I turned to help the rest of the Clan. I leapt up on a WindClan warrior called Ashfoot, who had Goldenpaw pinned down. I sank my teeth and claws into his flank and sent him screaming into the bushes.

There were no more WindClan warriors left. I stared at the three dead cats on the ground: Breezestar, Coalstripe, and Foxpelt. WindClan would come back for them.

Slitstar, RiverClan's leader, padded over to Eaglestar. "We heard apprentices mewling," he meowed. "We thought we'd come and help."

Eaglestar bowed his head to him. "We thank you so much."

I spotted Oakpaw in the crowd and ran over to him.

"Thanks for saving us," I mewed.

Oakpaw nodded. "Of course."

"RiverClan!" shouted Slitstar. "Time to return to camp."

Oakstar mewed good-bye to me before leaving with his Clan.

Eaglestar padded over to me. "You fought excellently, Bluepaw, Goldenpaw," he mewed. "I think –"

"Eaglestar! Oh, StarClan, Eaglestar!"

We turned quickly. Flowerpetal was dragging a warrior from the bushes. It was a blue-gray she-cat. Steelfur! I thought in shock – at first. But then I realized that it was not she.

It was Waterpool.

And she was dead.

"No," I gasped, going suddenly limp. My mentor was dead…

Goldenpaw nudged me sympathetically.

"We've lost another one," groaned Halftail. "It's…Tailtip!"

Two warriors dead! I thought in anguish. I don't believe it…

Once we got back to camp, Eaglestar leapt upon the Highrock. "Waterpool and Tailtip were incredible warriors," he mewed. "They will be missed terribly. But right now, three ceremonies need to be performed." He paused. Then, "The new ThunderClan deputy will be Thistleclaw."

The black warrior stood up proudly. "I am honored to be your deputy, Eaglestar," he mewed.

"Thank you, Thistleclaw," meowed Eaglestar. "And a ThunderClan apprentice needs to be named," he continued. "Tigerkit, come here."  
The dark brown tabby tom bounced eagerly forward. He looked a bit sadder since his mother's death, but that still didn't stop him from being energetic and lively.

"Thistleclaw," continued Eaglestar, "you will mentor Tigerpaw. I was a good mentor to you. Share all your knowledge that I have taught you to this young apprentice."

"Of course," replied Thistleclaw, and went to touch noses with his new apprentice.

"One more ceremony," mewed Eaglestar. "Bluepaw, Goldenpaw, come here please."

My insides turned to ice as Eaglestar called me to the Highrock. I stood next to Goldenpaw.

"I, Eaglestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

He looked at us. "Bluepaw, Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," I mewed.

"I do," exclaimed Goldenpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Bluepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bluefur. StarClan honors your loyalty and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his head on mine. I wish Waterpool could be here to see this, I thought as he turned to Goldenpaw.

"Goldenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Goldencrest. StarClan honors your loyalty and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his head on Goldencrest's before leaping down from the Highrock. He faced the two of us.

"Remember, you have to sit vigil for the night," he mewed. "You can't speak until sunrise."

We nodded and walked over to the center of the Clan, exchanged excited glances, and sat down, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

I awoke suddenly in the morning. Bluefur, I thought excitedly. That's my warrior name! I got up and stretched, seeing that the Clan was just waking up. Thistleclaw padded over to us.

"You can speak now," he mewed.

"That's a relief," sighed Goldencrest. "I couldn't say hi to anybody this morning!"

"Eaglestar wants to see you," continued Thistleclaw, ignoring Goldencrest.

"Okay," I mewed, and the two of us got up, padding toward Eaglestar's den beneath the Highrock.

"Bluefur, Goldencrest," he greeted. "My two newest warriors." We dipped our heads in greeting. "Now," continued Eaglestar, "I want to know what Breezestar wanted with you two."

"He wanted us to join WindClan," mewed Goldencrest. "He said that he and Shadestar were partners because Breezestar promised him that he would make ShadowClan stronger if Shadestar gave him some of his apprentices."

"And you said no," mused Eaglestar.

"We said no," I agreed. "But Shadestar wanted Breezestar to prove his loyalty to him by attacking and challenging ThunderClan." I waited for Eaglestar's reaction.

But instead he suddeny purred with laughter. "What an idiot Breezestar was!" he exclaimed. "Trying to do that on his last life. Mouse-brained. Well, I guess the new WindClan leader is Tallstar. Talltail has always been a good warrior." He let out one more purr of amusement before saying, "All right, you two. You can leave."

"Yes, Eaglestar," we mewed, backing out of the cave.

"Hey! Bluefur! Goldencrest!"

It was Redpaw and Runningpaw, racing to meet us.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Redpaw. "I can't believe you two were made warriors!"

"Good names, too," added Runningpaw. "I can't wait to see what my warrior name will be."

"How's Tigerpaw?" I asked.

Redpaw shrugged. "He gets annoying," he admitted. "But he's definitely a strong warrior."

"That's good," mewed Goldencrest. "We need strong warriors after Waterpool and Tailtip…"

She sent a glance toward their graves at the edge of the Clan. Several cats were sharing tongues with them for the last time.

"I forgot to say good-bye to Waterpool," I mewed to the others. "I'll be back."

I padded over to my mentor's grave and whispered, "Thank you so much for all you have taught me…I'll never forget it." I spent a few moments by her grave before going to the fresh-kill pile and getting a thrush to eat with my friends.

"Why were _they_ made warriors?" came an annoyed voice. It was Tigerpaw. "I'm just as capable of becoming warriors as they are!"

"No, you're not." Thistleclaw nudged him. "You won't be for a long time."

To be honest, it scared me that Eaglestar had chosen Thistleclaw to be deputy. Thistleclaw was a strong, brave warrior, like I've already said, but if it came to Thistlestar, he would most likely bring ThunderClan to an end with his eagerness for power.

"I'll be the best warrior in ThunderClan!" shouted Tigerpaw, shaking the deputy away from him. "And I probably don't need a mentor to do it."

Thistleclaw purred with amusement. "I'd like to see how far you'll get."

It was then when a thought struck me. I stood up quickly.

"Um," I mewed, "I want to go hunting by myself, okay? That all right?"

"Sure," answered Goldencrest, looking puzzled, "but why –"

"Bye!" I shouted over my shoulder as I left ThunderClan camp.

I entered the forest outside the clearing. I scented a mouse a few fox-lengths away, but didn't bother going to hunt it. I had another thing on my mind. Instead, I went to the left, toward RiverClan territory.

I paused by the river, sniffing the air. I ducked into the bushes when I scented RiverClan warriors.

A patrol appeared at the edge of the river. "I smell ThunderClan," announced a dark brown tom called Loudbelly.

A huge light-colored tom let out an amused purr. "Across from there is ThunderClan territory," mewed Crookedfoot. "There's bound to be ThunderClan warriors in ThunderClan territory."

It was then when a reddish-brown tom came into view – my heart leapt – just the cat I had been looking for. Oakpaw sniffed the air, his eyes widening. He turned to the others.

"I smell a rabbit," he mewed. "I'm going to catch it, okay? You guys can go on ahead; I'll catch up."

"You sure, Oakheart?" asked Crookedfoot.

_Oakheart_! I thought. He had been made a warrior!

"Quite sure," answered the tom.

The patrol shrugged and continued on their way. Once Oakheart was sure they were out of earshot, he turned back across the river and meowed, "Bluepaw?"

I came out of the bushes. "It's Bluefur now," I mewed proudly.

Oakheart swam agilely across the river and sat next to me. "Congradulations," he mewed. "I was made a warrior as well. I'm Oakheart now."

"I know that, silly." I nudged him with my head. "I heard Crookedfoot say."

"Our deputy, Rubytail, died in that battle with the WindClan warriors," mewed Oakheart.

My eyes widened. "Oh, really? That's horrible. So did ours."

"The new deputy is Crookedfoot."

I nodded. "He seems perfectly capable. Ours is Thistleclaw."

There was a small silence after that. Then Oakheart nudged me affectionately.

"Will we see each other again?" he murmured.

"Of course," I answered. "I'll come by the river every now and then, see if you're there…"

"Right." Oakheart nodded. "I'll see you, Bluefur."

"You too, Oakheart."

He swam with amazing strength across the river. And as he disappeared into his territory, I felt incredibly lonely without him.


	5. C H A P T E R 5

Chapter Five

It was two weeks after I had first seen Oakheart in RiverClan territory, and I had seen him almost every five days after that. I just told Goldencrest that I liked to hunt alone now, and she'd just tease me about what a great warrior I was.

Redpaw and Runningpaw still had not been made warriors, but there was something good coming in the Clan…

"Flowerpetal's kitting!" shouted Goldencrest, shaking me awake with her paws. I sat straight up.

"What?" I gasped.

"She's having Sharpclaw's kits!" gasped Goldencrest. "Get up!"

I stumbled quickly out of the warriors' den and saw ThunderClan crowded around the nursery. A second later Wolfpelt and Spottedpaw came out, looking overjoyed.

"A single black tom!" announced Wolfpelt. "Flowerpetal named him Darkkit."

The Clan erupted in cheers. Perhaps this new kit, Darkkit, would bring an excellent warrior to ThunderClan. I saw Sharpclaw enter the nursery, swishing his tail proudly. I suddenly had a vision of Oakheart doing just that…wait a minute, snap out of it, Bluefur. I shook my head roughly. Oakheart is a RiverClan cat, and you're…

I have to see Oakheart, I thought. I moved into the nursery to congradulate Flowerpetal. The little black kit was curled up in his mother's paws. It was a sleek-looking black and gray tom that looked perfectly strong. It would definitely make a good warrior.

"Congradulations, Flowerpetal," I told her.

"Thank you, Bluefur," she answered.

I nodded and left the nursery, exiting the Clan quickly. I almost ran to the RiverClan border, and, as though he was waiting for me, sat Oakheart.

"Oakheart!" I shouted. The reddish-brown tom looked up and brightened quickly.

"Bluefur," he mewed, swimming over to me. "I was just catching a fish."

"One of our queens gave birth today," I mewed. "His name's Darkkit."

Oakheart purred with both pleasure and amusement. "Bluefur, if you keep telling me all this, I'll know all the secrets of ThunderClan to tell to RiverClan!"

I was surprised. "I trust you."

"I'd never tell," purred Oakheart, nudging me.

"Thanks."

We spent a few moments together before Oakheart told me that they had to prepare for the Gathering. The two of us separated. I hurried back to ThunderClan camp.

"There you are, Bluefur," called Goldencrest once I was back. "Eaglestar's calling the warriors to go to the Gathering soon. Come on!"

I crowded under the Highrock with the Clan. Eaglestar was just finishing naming the cats to go to the Gathering.

"…Bladenail, Bluefur, Goldencrest, Redpaw, Runningpaw, and Tigerpaw." He leapt down from the Highrock.

"I get to go!" exclaimed Tigerpaw, jumping up and down. "Thistleclaw, I get to go to my first Gathering!"

"It was a mistake," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on."

The named cats filed out of the Clan toward the Gathering. I was looking forward to speaking with Oakheart again. Once we were there, I searched wildly for the reddish-brown tom amongst the crowd, but I didn't see him. WindClan was late as well, and when they got there, Tallstar took Breezestar's place.

"Talltail," greeted Shadestar. "Is Breezestar too ill to travel?"

"Breezestar is dead," replied Tallstar. "I am Tallstar now."

There was no mistaking Shadestar's shock as he leapt back. "He-he's dead?" he gasped. "Impossible!"

"In that case, I'll speak first," mewed Eaglestar. "Two of our apprentices were made warriors: Bluefur and Goldencrest. One of our queens, Flowerpetal, gave birth to Darkkit." Yowls of approval rang out through the clearing. "And as for Breezestar…"

He shot a glance at Shadestar. "Bluefur and Goldencrest were apprentices when this happened," he mewed. "WindClan ambushed them. They said that Breezestar and Shadestar had been partners, and that Breezestar promised to make ShadowClan powerful if Shadestar gave him some of his apprentices. He also told them that he wanted Shadestar to prove his loyalty to Breezestar by attacking and challenging ThunderClan. Then Breezestar asked them to join WindClan." Eaglestar snorted. "They were very loyal, so they told him, no. And then, Breezestar ordered for them to be killed." He glared at Tallstar.

"But we won, with the help of RiverClan," continued Eaglestar.

Tallstar spoke up. "I was never involved in Breezestar's activities. You can certainly be assured that you will receive no more attacks like that from WindClan."

But Shadestar was still upset. "Who killed Breezestar?" he asked.

"I did," answered Eaglestar proudly.

I thought I saw a flash of anger on Shadestar's face, but he just mewed, "The forest is better off without him."

"That's for sure," muttered Goldencrest to me.

The Gathering was over quickly. ThunderClan headed back to camp.

* * *

A lot had happened three moons after that Gathering. ShadowClan attacked RiverClan, killing Slitstar. We guessed that he had been their intended target. Now the leader was Crookedstar, and the deputy Oakheart. I was incredibly proud of him. 

And then, something incredible happened. I gave birth to Oakheart's kits! Two she-cats and a tom were born, with the namesRustkit, Mistykit, and Stonekit. Mistykit and Stonekit looked much like me, but Rustkit looked more like Oakheart - a reddish brown tom. The Clan had no idea who the father was, but they would never find out.

Goldencrest sat next to me in the nursery, watching the kits sleep. "I don't think I'll ever have kits," she murmured. "You can't be deputy."

Deputy?

A horrible thought struck me. I wanted to be deputy of ThunderClan more than anything else in the world. But female deputies can't have kits. And everyone knew Eaglestar was on his second to last life. If Thistleclaw took over…oh, StarClan, what was I going to do?

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

"I'll be back," I whispered to my kits, and then went outside the nursery.

The Clan was gathering underneath the Highrock. Eaglestar beckoned Redpaw and Runningpaw with his tail. Oh, they were going to be made warriors!

"I, Eaglestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior anscestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors and their turn." He looked at the two apprentices. "Redpaw, Runningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," answered Redpaw.

"I do," replied Runningpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Redpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Redtail. StarClan honors your loyalty and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Eaglestar rested his head on Redtail's, then turned to Runningpaw.

"Runningpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Runningwind. StarClan honors your loyalty and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Eaglestar then rested his head on Runningwind's for the second time, before leaping down from the Highrock. I walked over to congradulate them.

"Redtail!" I cheered. "Runningwind!"

"Thanks," answered Redtail. "How are the kits?"

"They're fine," I answered, an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach arising. "Thanks." I walked back to the nursery as Redtail and Runningwind went to sit vigil.

What should I do? I kept thinking. Loyalty to my Clan or loyalty to my kits? It took at least a week to decide what to do. When I made my decision, I told Flowerpetal to watch over my kits for a moment while I went out to hunt.

Where I really went was RiverClan territory. Oakheart was there, mingling by the river. I called out to him.

"Oakheart!"

The reddish brown tom jumped a foot in the air. "Bluefur!" he gasped with joy. "Are the kits all right?"

"Actually…" I hesitated, pain filling my eyes. "Well, they're fine, but that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Oakheart's eyes narrowed and he swam swiftly across the river. "Well?"

"I…I want to be ThunderClan deputy," I stuttered.

Oakheard stared in shock. "But that would mean getting rid of the kits!" he exclaimed.

"I know," I mumbled. "But I was thinking that you could take them to one of your queens. Let her have them, think that she's their mother."

"Bluefur…" Oakheart stared at me. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," I replied. "I'll take the kits to you tonight, all right?"

"Okay," he answered.

That night, I crept out of camp, with Rustkit, Stonekit, and Mistykit in my jaws. They were still very young and small, so they were easy to carry. I had carved a hole out in the nursery den to make it look like a fox or a badger had gotten in and taken them. I suddenly brushed against a damp leaf and Rustkit squealed at the cold. He began to shiver.

I hastily put him down and attempted to get him warmer, but the night cold was too harsh for him; he died right there. With an even more horrible feeling in my stomach, I treaded on, carrying the kits with me.

I reached the river and set them down. "Oakheart?" I whispered.

"I'm here." He was behind me. The reddish-brown tom stepped out of the bushes. "Oh, StarClan!" he hissed when he saw Rustkit's limp form. "He...he's dead..."

"Yes." I dipped my head sadly. "He didn't make it. I'm sorry, Oakheart."

He looked at me. I couldn't tell if his face was filled with hatred or sympathy. But he just mewed, "It's not too late to change your mind, Bluefur."

"I know," I answered. "But ThunderClan needs me. I'm so sorry, Oakheart…"

He sighed and took the kits in his mouth andnodded to me before he left across the river.

I padded miserably back to ThunderClan camp. My kits were gone…I had chosen my Clan over my kits…StarClan, had I made the right decision?

Morning came. I shrieked in horror when I saw that my kits were gone. The entire Clan searched everywhere, but I knew that they'd never find them. I pretended to be distraught for a few days. I was distraught, of course, literally.

The next day, I slept in later until Goldencrest came and woke me up.

"Time for a patrol, Bluefur," she mumbled.

"Right." I got up and nudged her. "Thanks, Goldencrest."

The two of us left the warriors' den and padded toward the exit of the Clan. Just then…

Disgusting, smelly cats shot through the tunnel! There were lots of them as well. Warriors and apprentices crowded around the Clan.

"ShadowClan!" I yelped.

"That's right, Bluefur," snapped Shadestar. "We are here for your leader. Is he around?"

"I'm here, Shadestar," came Eaglestar's voice. ThunderClan warriors crowded around him. "I suppose you want to avenge your friend, Breezestar," he commented. "Good luck."

Shadestar leapt! Claws slashing, teeth biting, he flew at Eaglestar.

"Attack!" he screamed before he was hit. I rushed over to him and pulled Shadestar off. Another warrior crashed into me.

I yowled furiously as I fought to get free. The warrior's claws raked at me, but I leapt nimbly out of the way. I shook the ShadowClan warrior off and faced him. It was Dawncloud, a she-cat. I launched angrily at her and bit her in the neck, causing Dawncloud to run into the bushes.

"Mrrooww!" I yowled angrily as a warrior faced me. It was Scytheclaw. He launched, I leapt, and we caught outselves in midair, twisting on the ground and clawing at each other. I delivered a lethal bite to Scytheclaw's throat but he avoided it. I kicked him hard with my back claws and he hissed in pain. I shook myself free of his grasp and leapt once again, pinning him down and biting him hard. Scytheclaw hung limp; he was dead.

And then I saw something that I never hoped to see again.

Raggedclaw, a ShadowClan tom, had Goldencrest pinned to the ground. He was much larger than her and no matter how hard my sister fought, she couldn't get free. I growled, leaping at Raggedclaw. He saw me coming and swiped a claw over my face.

I yowled in agony as blood dripped out of a scar on my nose and forehad. I sprawled to the ground.

Raggedclaw bit Goldencrest hard on the throat.

"No!" I screamed, summoning all my energy. I launched myself at Raggedclaw, knocking him off Goldencrest, clawing, biting, not caring what I was hitting. Raggedclaw screeched in pain and anger.

"Bluefur!"

It was Whitestorm. I ignored him. Whitestorm suddenly tackled me, bringing me to the ground.

"Mousedung!" I snarled. "What was that for! He killed Goldencrest!"

"A good warrior does not kill repeatedly," he answered.

I snorted with anger and looked at Goldencrest's still body. My sister was dead…

The ShadowClan warriors were running out of the camp by now, dragging their dead comrades with them. I walked over to Goldencrest's body and lay beside her, sharing tongues with her for the last time.

"Goldencrest, you were one of my best friends in ThunderClan," I whispered. "I'll miss you so much, sister."

I looked around the clearing to see who else was injured. I saw Spottedpaw tending frantically to Wolfpelt's wounds. I rushed over.

"Wolfpelt, eat this, hurry!" gasped Spottedpaw, trying to feed her poppy seeds and put cobwebs on her wounds at the same time.

"Spottedpaw…" she gasped. "I can't. I will hunt with StarClan now. Take care of our Clan…"

"No!" yowled Spottedpaw. "Wolfpelt!"

The medicine cat lay limp. I fell onto the ground, feeling lightheaded. Goldencrest…Wolfpelt…who else?

That answer came quickly. Eaglestar was crouching beside a still cat; with a jolt I realized it was Thistleclaw. I padded quickly over to him.

"He died trying to free me from Shadestar," whispered Eaglestar. "And I'm on my last life." He looked at me. "Bluefur, these times are horrible for ThunderClan. What will we do now?"

"Get rid of Shadestar," I answered.

Eaglestar sighed and nodded. He leapt up on the great rock and didn't bother calling his Clan. "We have lost three cats today," he announced, his voice thick with grief. "Wolfpelt, Goldencrest, and Thistleclaw. All three of them were extremely important in ThunderClan." He paused. "But we still have to move on. We need a new medicine cat. Spottedpaw, come here."

The tortoiseshell she-cat stepped slowly away from Wolfpelt's body and stood beside Eaglestar.

"Tigerpaw, you too," he added. The dark brown apprentice quickly sat next to Spottedpaw.

"I, Eaglestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior anscestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors and their turn." He looked at Tigerpaw and Spottedpaw.

"Do you two promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," answered Spottedpaw, shaking slightly.

"I do," mewed Tigerpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Spottedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Spottedleaf. StarClan honors your loyalty and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a medicine cat of ThunderClan." He touched noses with her and then turned to Tigerpaw.

"Tigerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tigerclaw. StarClan honors your loyalty and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Eaglestar rested his head on Tigerclaw's, and then beckoned them to get off the Highrock. Spottedleaf and Tigerclaw stood beside me.

"Flowerpetal tells me that her kit is ready to begin training," continued Eaglestar. "Darkkit, come here."

The little black kit padded confidently forward, standing next to Eaglestar on the Highrock.

"Tigerclaw," announced Eaglestar, "you have proven to be a wise and brave warrior. Share all Thistleclaw taught you with Darkpaw."

"Of course," replied Tigerclaw, bending down to touch noses with Darkpaw.

"And the new deputy needs to be named." Eaglestar sounded tired from speaking so much. "The new ThunderClan deputy will be Bluefur."

I froze in shock and happiness. I was going to be deputy! Incredible! I had made the right decision; Thistleclaw would not destroy ThunderClan and I would be made Bluestar!

Eaglestar leapt down from the Highrock and walked over to me.

"Bluefur," he mewed, "we have much to discuss."

"That is true," I agreed, and we both went into his den.

"You told me that we should get rid of Shadestar," mewed Eaglestar. "That is the most obvious solution. But what if Shadestar is replaced with an even worse enemy?"

I hesitated. Then, "I think we should still take the risk. Shadestar is very evil, but probably lots of the cats don't agree with him. So I doubt that an even worse cat will take his place."

Eaglestar nodded thoughtfully. "True, Bluefur," he mewed. "After we recover, we will attack ShadowClan and get rid of Shadestar once and for all."

I nodded. "Good plan."

"You may go, Bluefur."

I left Eaglestar's den and headed for the warriors'.


	6. C H A P T E R 6

Chapter Six

"Hey, Bluefur! Wake up!"

It was Redtail. I hesitantly opened my eyes.

"Yes?"

"Gingerpelt is kitting," he exclaimed excitedly. "Come on!"

The two of us walked quickly out of the warriors' den and into the sunny ThunderClan camp. It was late greenleaf now, and soon leaf-fall would come. The Clan was crowded around the nursery. Just then, Spottedleaf came out.

"Two she-cats!" she announced. "Willowkit and Goldenkit!"

As the Clan cheered, I was thinking about my sister. Goldenkit, I thought. Why did Gingerpelt have to name her kit after her?

I then walked over to the warriors' den after everyone had settled down. All of the warriors were there.

"Okay," I mewed, taking a deep breath, "Whitestorm can lead a patrol with Lionheart and Tigerclaw. Oh, take Darkpaw with you too. Right now. For an evening patrol, Frostfur, Dappletail, Redtail, and Sharpclaw can go. As for a hunting patrol, Halftail, Patchpelt, Runningwind, and Bladenail can go."

The named cats nodded and took off. I walked to Spottedleaf's den.

"Morning, Spottedleaf," I mewed. "Is the Clan recovering?"

"Slowly," she answered, busily organizing her den. "We'll get better. Eaglestar wants to attack ShadowClan, doesn't he?"

"Yes," I replied. "He wants to get rid of Shadestar."

Spottedleaf grunted. "That sometimes isn't the best way to do it," she murmured. "Perhaps Shadestar could be reasoned with?"

My eyes flashed. "I doubt it," I mewed in a harsher tone than I'd intended. "His warriors killed Goldencrest. He can't be reasoned with."

Spottedleaf stared at me for a moment before going back to her work. I turned around and stalked out of the den, swishing my tail.

It was strangely quiet in the Clan, but perhaps that was because we were short a few members. I walked over to the fresh-kill pile and enjoyed a magpie. I looked around for Redtail or Runningwind before I remembered that I had sent them on patrol. Being deputy would certainly get confusing.

With nothing else to do, I got up, stretched, and headed for the river next to RiverClan territory. There was a patrol there, but they left after a while. I had to wait quite a long time for Oakheart to show up. The reddish-brown tom finally appeared, looking across the river.

"Oakheart!" I called. The RiverClan deputy looked up.

"Bluefur," he greeted, swimming across the river to me.

"How are the kits?"

"Their eyes are open," he answered. "But they're still about a moon old. They won't be apprenticed for a while!"

"What did you tell the Clan?" I inquired.

"I gave them right to Graypool, one of our queens," he answered. "I told her that I found them in the forest."

I nodded. "Good."

"I don't like keeping secrets from my Clan." Oakheart's voice was suddenly harsh. "Thanks for dropping this on me."

"Oakheart," I gasped, "I didn't –"

He ignored me as he swam across the river and into RiverClan territory, without looking back.

* * *

"Bluefur!"

It was Spottedleaf. She ran to me after I got back from seeing Oakheart.

"It's Snowfrost," she gasped. "She died."

"Oh, no," I whispered. There had been way too many deaths in the Clan recently. I padded over to the side of the camp, where the Clan was grieving over Snowfrost. Now there were only two elders; Smallear and One-eye. I bent down to share tongues with Snowfrost for the last time. "I enjoyed the story about Halftail," I murmured. "I'll miss you."

I padded away to sit next to Redtail. He gave me an affectionate lick on the shoulder.

I ate a thrush before going out to hunt – to really hunt, not to see Oakheart. I caught a squirrel and a rabbit and brought them back to the Clan. As I set them down at the fresh-kill pile, I spotted Sharpclaw, a dark brown tabby tom, stumbling out of the tunnel. His breath came in short gasps as he dropped his prey next to mine.

"Are you all right?" I asked him.

Sharpclaw tried to answer, but his voice was almost gone. I sniffed him and instantly leapt back – he smelled horrible, the obvious smell of sickness.

Greencough.

* * *

"Is Sharpclaw going to be okay?" I asked, padding into Spottedleaf's den.

She turned toward me. "Aaack! Bluefur, get out! We don't want you catching the sickness as well!"

She pushed me hurriedly out of her den.

"As well?" I repeated. "Spottedleaf…do you have the sickness?"

Spottedleaf hesitated. Then she let out a _mrr-ow_ of laughter. "If I do," she answered, "then StarClan would be insane to let someone as beautiful as me die!"

"Spottedleaf!" I gaped at her. "So you are sick as well. But you didn't answer my first question: is Sharpclaw going to be all right?"

The tortoiseshell looked into the den where Sharpclaw rested. "Only time will tell," she answered. "He's in the paws of StarClan now."

"That's excellent," I mumbled sarcastically as I padded away from her. I waited at the entrance of Eaglestar's den for him to call me.

"Come on, Bluefur," he meowed. "What is it?"

I sat down in front of our leader. "Bad news, Eaglestar," I mewed. "Sharpclaw came back to camp with greencough."

"What!" Eaglestar sprang to his paws. "Oh, StarClan, no…"

"We can still attack ShadowClan," I continued. "We just have one warrior down. But Spottedleaf thinks she's catching it as well, and that's the only thing I'm concerned about."

"Maybe we should attack ShadowClan right now," mused Eaglestar, "while not all of the warriors are sick…"

I shook my head. "Sorry, Eaglestar, but most of the warriors have not recovered from the battle with ShadowClan."

The golden leader looked disappointed and lost, but then he mewed, "But ShadowClan wouldn't dare attack us either, not when the Clan is sick."

"True!" I nodded. "Good point."

Eaglestar sighed and nodded. "Right, Bluefur. That's what we'll do. You may leave."

Just as I was walking out of the den, Eaglestar called after me. "Bluefur, if you remember what happened during the ShadowClan attack, when Raggedclaw killed Goldencrest…" I froze in shock and anger. He dare mention that? "If you attack Raggedclaw like that again, I don't know what I'll do with you, Bluefur." He sighed. "You were in a frenzy of anger. You had no idea what you were attacking. You could have been killed."

My fur was bristling when he finished. I whipped around and faced him, trying to hide the extreme anger in my voice. "I cannot guarantee that I will not try and kill Raggedclaw," I mewed, "but I will not try to kill him as you have just described."

He nodded in satisfaction. "That's my deputy." Eaglestar purred.

I left Eaglestar's den in rather low spirits. I had lost Goldencrest…I had lost Rustkit…Mistykit and Stonekit were in a different Clan…who was next? Steelfur and Bladenail, my parents? Most likely, I thought bitterly as I chewed on a thrush.

I looked up suddenly as Flowerpetal ran from the nursery into Spottedleaf's den. A second later, both she-cats were running into the nursery. I stood up quickly.

"What's going on?" I asked Gingerpelt, who was across from me.

"I'll bet that Orangecoat is kitting!" exclaimed the she-cat, leaping to her paws. "Let's wait a moment and see…"

Sure enough, Spottedleaf came out of the nursery, yowling, "Orangecoat has given birth! A she-cat and a tom, Mousekit and Longkit!"

The Clan erupted in yowls of happiness. Two kittings in one day! I thought happily. That was excellent. And would Mousekit and Longkit make good warriors?

I saw Tigerclaw and Darkpaw return from a training session. I bounded over to them.

"How did Darkpaw do, Tigerclaw?" I asked the dark brown tabby.

"He's going to become a fine warrior," he answered. "But he needs to work on his hunting skills."

Tigerclaw was no longer the annoying apprentice he had been; he had certainly become an able warrior. After he had earned his warrior name, he had been acting much better.

I nodded. "Good," I mewed, satisfied. "Keep it up, Tigerclaw." The dark warrior dipped his head to me and walked toward the fresh-kill pile.

The next day, another tragedy struck – Gingerpelt became sick as well, and was too ill to care for her kits, Goldenkit and Willowkit. So she had to move into Spottedleaf's den and the kits were given to Orangecoat to take care of. The entire Clan was giving her plenty of fresh-kill and water because she now had four kits to take care of. I hoped she could manage it.

The season was late leaf-fall, and soon it would become leaf-bare. Most likely, the greencough would become even more overpowering, and I constantly wondered how ThunderClan would survive.

I wanted to see Oakheart, but I wasn't sure how he would react to seeing me again after he had snapped at me the last time.

In the meantime, a Gathering would be held tonight. I was extremely nervous about it because I wasn't sure how the other Clans would react about my being deputy.

Eaglestar called the cats to go to the Gathering. "Bluefur, Spottedleaf, Whitestorm, Lionheart, Redtail, Runningwind, Halftail, Patchpelt, Steelfur, Bladenail, and Darkpaw." The golden tom leapt down from the Highrock.

The journey to the Gathering was tiring as usual, but I couldn't wait to get there because I might be able to talk to Oakheart. As soon as we arrived, Eaglestar leapt up to the Great Rock with Shadestar and Tallstar.

"Mousedung!" I cursed. RiverClan wasn't here.

I went over to talk to Heartflower, who had recently become a warrior. The white she-cat greeted me with more hostility that usual.

"Hello, Heartflower," I meowed coolly. "Is all well in ShadowClan?"

"All is very well," she answered, sniffing closely. Heartflower winced; she could smell the sickness from the other cats on me. It didn't matter; all the cats in the forest would know soon.

"Have any more of your apprentices become warriors?"

"Just me." Heartflower raised her head proudly.

"Heartflower!"

It was Lightpaw. The ShadowClan apprentice quickly appeared by Heartflower's side. The light brown tom glared at me and mewed, "Come on, we don't want to stay with ThunderClan fox dung, do we?"

"No, we don't," she agreed, and allowed Lightpaw to lead her away.

Feeling lonely, I went to find my friends: Redtail and Runningwind. I spotted them surrounded by a bunch of WindClan warriors: Morningflower, Ashfoot, Skycloud, and Mudpaw. All of them seemed much less hostile toward ThunderClan now that we had rid them of Breezestar. I sat next to Redtail.

"The LionClan leader, named Manestar, circled around the clearing, listening intently for any signs of TigerClan." It was a common story I had heard when I was a kit, but I still enjoyed it nonetheless. Ashfoot, an older gray warrior, continued on. "And then…out of the bushes, sprang Streakstar! The two leaders clashed violently with each other. Fur flew into the air, claws scrabbled, tails lashed. And then the LionClan leader lost a life…it was his second to last."

Mudpaw leaned in closer to hear. I guess they didn't tell this story very often in WindClan.

"Thankfully, more LionClan warriors appeared out of the trees! Skytail, LionClan deputy, pulled Streakstar off Manestar. Streakstar attempted to silence Skytail, but then Silvercloud tackled him, biting hard into his neck. The TigerClan leader was silent for ten seconds as the trance of losing a life came. This gave LionClan a chance to run. Their leader was in no shape to fight, and they were weak from sickness. LionClan then –"

"RiverClan's here," interrupted Redtail. "Wow. They don't look so good…"

I gazed to the southwest where the RiverClan warriors were arriving. Redtail was right; they looked horrible. The Clans scattered quickly as the Clan entered the clearing. I could smell sickness off them.

Crookedstar, looking even more frail under his black coat, leapt up on the Highrock next to the other Clan leaders. Shadestar, Tallstar, and Eaglestar edged away from him. I don't think I'll talk to Oakheart, I thought dryly.

"Crookedstar." Tallstar spoke up. "You don't look well."

Crookedstar coughed and stepped forward. "Greencough has spread into our camp, Tallstar," he answered. "It has already killed three of our warriors: Riverclaw, Lilypaw, and Waterpaw."

Eaglestar shook his head pityingly. "Two apprentices lost," he sighed. "That is never good to hear." He looked right into Crookedstar's eyes. "How long have this sickness been in your camp?"

"A week after the last Gathering," he answered. "Why?"  
"Because ThunderClan has it as well."

Now WindClan and ShadowClan were edging away from ThunderClan as well. I sighed. This was not going well.

"In the meantime," rasped Crookedstar, "one of our apprentices, Blackpaw, was made a warrior. He is Blackclaw now."  
Yowls of approval rang through the clearing. Blackclaw held his head high.

Crookedstar stepped back and then Shadestar took his place. I noticed he was limping from a wound Eaglestar had given him. Nice one, I thought as Shadestar glared at our leader.

"ShadowClan has no sickness of any sort," he mewed.

You smell like it.

"The usual news from our Clan – one of our apprentices, Heartpaw, has become Heartflower." The white she-cat raised her head proudly as yowls of approval came from the Clans. Shadestar stepped back and continued to glare hostilely at Eaglestar.

It was Tallstar's turn. "Skypaw is now Skycloud," he announced, and more yowls sounded. WindClan obviously didn't have a lot of news, and Tallstar stepped back.

Then it was Eaglestar's turn. My stomach prickled uncomfortably. "A little while ago, ShadowClan attacked," he meowed, and WindClan and RiverClan hissed at Shadestar's warriors. "We were able to fend them off, but we lost three warriors." He sighed. "Wolfpelt, Thistleclaw, and Goldencrest are deeply missed."

"Wolfpelt and Thistleclaw?" called out Mudpaw, an ignorant WindClan apprentice. "Who's your new deputy and medicine cat?"

"I'll tell you," answered Eaglestar as Mudpaw's mentor scolded him. "Tigerpaw was made a warrior after the battle, and he is now Tigerclaw. Spottedpaw, the new medicine cat, is now Spottedleaf. Another one of our kits, Darkkit, is now Darkpaw, and Tigerclaw is mentoring him." I swallowed nervously. He had saved the best for last. Or the worst. "Bluefur is our new deputy."

Many rows of eyes turned to stare at me. I looked down at my paws. Mousedung, I thought bitterly. Why did Eaglestar have to choose me? I shook that thought away. I was glad, not furious. What was wrong with me?

The Gathering ended quickly after that. All four Clans headed back for home.

* * *

Okay, I think that Willowpelt and Goldenflower aren't sisters, and Mousefur and Longtail aren't brother and sister, but who knows? Maybe they are. 


	7. C H A P T E R 7

Hey, people. Here's the seventh chapter! Also, below it says that five moons have passed. Sorry about that; my reviewers have said that I've been rushing through some stuff, but I can't help it. Sorry. : (

* * *

Chapter Seven

About five moons from that one Gathering, the Clan had been doing terribly. Sharpclaw and Gingerpelt had both gotten so weak that they had died. The Clan had held a nice ceremony for their deaths. But now Bladenail, my father, had become sick as well, and he did not look as though he would make it.

But at least, soon, the kits would be apprenticed. I had not had an apprentice yet because there had been so few kits in the Clan and I was surprised when Eaglestar gave Darkpaw to Tigerclaw. But maybe he figured that it was because I was so upset about Goldencrest that it would get in the way of my mentoring. But now I was determined not to let that show. I would receive an apprentice very soon.

The season was late leaf-bare, and the ground was covered with snow. The Clan was doing all right, I suppose, even though prey was a bit short and most of the Clan was sick.

I never caught the greencough, thank StarCLan, but one of the kits, Goldenkit, did. She stayed in Spottedleaf's den for quite a while with Bladenail. I prayed that she would make it.

Early that morning, I took Tigerclaw, Runningwind, Redtail, and Darkpaw out on a patrol through the snow. Eaglestar had wanted us to check by the Thunderpath, just in case ShadowClan had been lurking around.

"Everything's clear, Bluefur," reported Redtail. "No sign of ShadowClan."

"Good," I mewed, opening my mouth and inhaling the scent just to be sure. I could smell mostly the horrible stench of the Thunderpath, but no other Clan. I nodded to the others. "Let's go."

"I'd have liked to get in my first fight," commented Darkpaw as we walked back to camp. "I have never fought a battle before."

"The warrior code is not about battling," meowed Tigerclaw. "It is about your Clan. If you do not serve your Clan, you will never be a true warrior."

My eyes narrowed thoughtfully at the large dark brown tabby. Tigerclaw would definitely make an excellent warrior one day – maybe even deputy, for those words. He could most certainly be trusted.

Darkpaw started to reply but just let out a startled gasp – in front of us was a wide badger hole. The horrible stench of the black and white animal filled my nostrils, making me cough.

"Gross," commented Darkpaw.

"I can't believe a badger is this close!" exclaimed Runningwind. "We'll have to warn the Clan about this."

Darkpaw blinked. "Why? Badgers can't be that bad."

"They can kill a cat with a single bite or with a wave of their paw," answered Tigerclaw. "They are experts at killing kits."

I nodded. "Right. Let's go."

We walked hastily back to ThunderClan camp through the snow, sniffing intently for any signs of the badger. As soon as we were home, I padded quickly to Eaglestar's den beneath the Highrock.

"Yes, Bluefur?" called out Eaglestar. I entered hastily.

"A badger was found close to the Thunderpath, Eaglestar," I reported.

The brown leader's fur bristled angrily. "A badger! Was it in its nest?"

"Um, no," I answered, "we just found the hole, but the scents were fresh."

Eaglestar nodded thoughtfully and walked out of the den, leaping onto the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

I watched as my Clan walked sleepily out of their dens, yawning and stretching.

"Bluefur's patrol has just warned me that a badger has made its nest close to the Thunderpath," he mewed, and the Clan let out shocked gasps. "I advise you to keep a close watch on the kits. Especially Goldenkit, Spottedleaf," he added to the tortoiseshell she-cat. "She is the most vulnerable."

Spottedleaf nodded. "I'll be sure to do that, Eaglestar."

"Thank you, Spottedleaf," the brown leader replied. And with that, he leapt down from the Highrock.

* * *

The next day was an important one – Willowkit and Goldenkit were going to be made apprentices. Actually, just the pale-gray she-cat, because her Goldenkit was much too sick to go anywhere.

After I had come back from hunting, I saw Eaglestar leap up to the Highrock and yowl the familiar phrase for bringing cats beneath it. I padded quickly forward and put the squirrel in the fresh-kill pile, then sat behind Runningwind.

I spotted Willowkit padding eagerly forward as Eaglestar beckoned her with his tail. She looked a bit nervous like I had been, but no less excited.

"Bluefur," mewed Eaglestar, just as I had expected, "you have not had your first apprentice. I apoligise for not giving you Darkpaw, but the situation was different. I am sorry."

I dipped my head to my leader. "I understand, Eaglestar," I mewed.

The leader nodded. "Willowpaw, your mentor is Bluefur. Bluefur, share all Waterpool has taught you to this young apprentice."

"Certainly," I answered, as Willowpaw came bounding forward. I bent down to touch noses with her.

Eaglestar leapt down from the Highrock. I looked down at my new apprentice and saw that she looked sad.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Goldenkit," she answered bitterly. "She should be an apprentice like me, and have a mentor…"

I nudged Willowpaw affectionately. "I know. But Goldenkit will pull through. Don't worry."

Willowpaw looked up at me with gratitude in her eyes. She never knew Goldencrest, I thought. She has no idea…

"Gingerpelt should be here as well," she added grimly, looking terribly sad. I thought quickly of something to cheer her up.

"Tomorrow, I'll take you on a tour of the territory," I promised and Willowpaw's eyes lit up. That was the first thing Waterpool had taught me when I was her apprentice. "But get some rest, okay, Willowpaw?"

"Sure!" The apprentice bounded over to her den.

* * *

"Bluefur, great StarClan, wake up!"

My eyes snapped quickly open. It was Redtail, prodding me awake. I sat up.

"What?"

"Goldenkit!" he exclaimed. "She pulled through. She's going to be fine!"

"Yes!" I mewed, extremely relieved. "Does Willowpaw know?"

"Not yet," he answered. "I'll tell her now."

"I'll do it," I offered. "She's my apprentice, after all."

Redtail nodded. "Fine." He exited the den.

I padded out of the warriors' den and winced at the bright ground in front of me. There was still snow everywhere, and my paws were freezing. I walked hastily over to the apprentices' den. There were only two young cats there: Darkpaw and Wilowpaw. Hopefully, Mousekit and Longkit would be old enough to become apprentices as well. They had been born just hours after the first litter had, after all.

I nudged Willowpaw awake with my nose. "Willowpaw…"

The pale-gray she-cat leapt quickly to her feet. "I'm awake! Oh, Bluefur! Hi. We're going to look at the territory, right?"

I purred with amusement. "Right. But guess what, Wilowpaw? Goldenkit is awake. Spottedleaf says she's going to make it."

Willowpaw did a somersault with excitement and faced me, her eyes wide. "Oh, StarClan!" she exclaimed, raising her eyes to the sky. "Thank you…"

"Go see her now," I suggested, nudging her.

"Of course, Bluefur!" answered my apprentice, and bounded hastily over to the medicine cat's den.

I let out one more purr of amusement before heading over to the warriors' den to set up patrols. ThunderClan's warriors were waiting patiently inside. I sat in front of them.

"Whitestorm can lead the dawn patrol," I mewed, "and take Tigerclaw, Frostfur, and Darkpaw with you." The white warrior nodded to me and took the dark tabby tom and beautiful white she-cat with her in search of the apprentice. "Let's see…Lionheart can take the evening patrol, with Halftail, Speckletail, Steelfur, Flowerpetal, and Patchpelt." The named cats hastily left. "The rest of you, go and hunt, okay? Leaf-bare is always short on prey; we need all the help we can get."

Runningwind nodded. He and Redtail exited the Clan.

Glad that that was over, I headed out to the fresh-kill pile and gladly ate my breakfast. Spottedleaf padded over to me.

"Bladenail's condition has worsened," she murmured grimly. "I don't know if he'll pull out of it like Goldenkit."

I sighed. Just what I wanted to hear. "Great."  
She licked me affectionately on the shoulder and left for her den to check on Bladenail. I finished my magpie and padded to Eaglestar's den to tell him about Goldenkit.

"Eaglestar," I called. The brown tabby tom turned around, facing me. He looked exhausted.

"Yes?"

"Goldenkit is fine!" I exclaimed. "Spottedleaf says she's going to be okay."

"Good," mewed Eaglestar. "Is she fit to be made an apprentice?"

"I don't know."

"Can you ask Spottedleaf? No, wait, you were going to take Willowpaw out on a patrol…I'll do it then. All right, Bluefur. You may leave."

I sniffed inside the leader's den before leaving. It's true, I thought bitterly as I left. Eaglestar has greencough!

* * *

"And this, Willowpaw," I mewed, coming to a halt, "is the Thunderpath."

"Wow!" exclaimed my apprentice. "It's so…stinky."

I purred with amusement. "The monsters carry Twolegs in their belly," I explained. "It's very strange, but then again, all Twolegs are mad."

Willowpaw twitched her whiskers with amusement. "They sure are."

I was out on patrol a little later that same day. I had already shown her the Sandy Hollow, Sunningrocks, RiverClan territory, the falls, the Owl Tree, and now the Thunderpath. The only place we had left to see was the Tallpines and Twolegplace.

"Sniff for signs of ShadowClan," I instructed my apprentice. "They don't smell pleasant."

Willowpaw tilted her head and inhaled the scents across the Thunderpath – she winced as she smelled ShadowClan.

"Yuck."

"Are they close?"

Willowpaw sniffed again. "No," she answered. "Pretty far away."

"Good," I replied. "That means they are minding their own business. But they'll probably attack after leaf-bare is over. Scared of catching the sickness, the cowards."

Willowpaw looked at me with fear in her eyes. I purred and nudged her.

"Don't worry; we'll be ready for them," I mewed. "Come on, I'll show you Tallpines and Twolegplace."

"Great!" she meowed, and followed me through the trees.

It was a quick run to Twolegplace from the Thunderpath, but Willowpaw looked completely exhausted. I wasn't surprised; when I had gone out on my first apprentice mission, I thought I could sleep for a moon. We padded close to Twolegplace and rested on the fence.

"Look!" whispered Willowpaw. "It's a kittypet."

I squinted and saw a ginger-colored she-cat step into the clearing. Her pelt was like flame and she was obviously pregnant. I narrowed my eyes at her, wondering why I felt something strange about this she-cat.

"Let's go," I mewed abruptly, and leapt down from the fence.

"Should we have chased her away?" wondered Willowpaw.

"I don't think so," I answered. "She was not on our territory. Noble warriors don't terrify others for the fun of it."  
"Okay," replied Willowpaw.

When we returned to camp, Eaglestar was just calling the Clan to sit beneath the Highrock. It was then when I noticed Goldenkit slip out into the clearing. She looked perfectly fine; her pale ginger coat was lively instead of dull. She was going to be made an apprentice.

"Dappletail," continued Eaglestar, "you can mentor Goldenpaw. Icefur was a wonderful mentor to you, and you should share everything he taught you with this young apprentice."

"Sure," answered the older tortoiseshell she-cat. I was sure that this would be her last apprentice because she was getting awfully old. She touched noses with Goldenpaw as Eaglestar leapt down from the Highrock.

"Go congradulate her," I encouraged Willowpaw, and she nodded to me and bounded over to her sister.

Instead of thanking her for saying that, Goldenpaw leapt upon Willowpaw, biting playfully at her neck. I purred with laughter as they wrestled happily with each other.

* * *

Okay, kind of boring chapter, but oh well. And you get your first sign of Firepaw! Also, check out chapter three. I completely forgot about the apprentice trip to the Moonstone and had to write it in. - -;; Yeah…until next time! 


	8. C H A P T E R 8

Chapter Eight

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

It was about a week after Willowpaw's first lesson. Eaglestar had called all the cats to the Highrock for some reason. I padded out of the warrior den and stretched, then sat beside Redtail. I looked up at Eaglestar and saw that he looked slightly frail, and was obviously trying to look strong. Greencough was getting to him…

"Orangecoat tells me that her kits are ready to take on apprenticeship," he announced. "Mousekit and Longkit, come here, please."

The brown she-cat pale and small tabby tom padded nervously forward, sitting beside Eaglestar.

"Runningwind," he continued, "you will mentor Mousepaw. I hope I was an excellent mentor to you. Share all I taught you to this young she-cat."

"I will, Eaglestar," promised Runningwind, and bent down to touch noses with Mousepaw.

"Redtail," mewed Eaglestar, "you will mentor Longpaw. Lionheart was an excellent mentor to you, and you should share all he taught you to this young apprentice."

"Of course," replied Redtail, bending down to touch noses with Longpaw traditionally.

"Before you leave, there is one more ceremony to perform," announced Eaglestar. He beckoned a cat from the crowd to join him. It was Darkpaw.

"I, Eaglestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

He gazed at Darkpaw. "Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

Darkpaw's response was smug and definite. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Darkstripe. StarClan honors your loyalty and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

He rested his head on Darkstripe's before leaping down from the Highrock. Tigerclaw moved over to congradulate his apprentice.

When the crowd had parted, I entered the medicine cat's den to see how Bladenail and Gingerpelt were doing. The two cats were sleeping beside the wall of the den. To be honest, they did not look as though they would survive.

"Spottedleaf?" I called out. The young tortoiseshell she-cat stepped out from the back part of the den.

"Hello, Bluefur," she answered. "What's the matter?"

"I just wanted to check and see how these two were doing," I replied, flicking my tail at Bladenail and Gingerpelt.

Spottedleaf heaved a sigh. "Both of them are not doing excellently," she admitted. "I don't know if they're going to make it."

"How did Goldenpaw pull through? She was just a kit!"

The she-cat shook her head. "I don't know. She was one strong cat, though."

I nodded. "She certainly was. Also, Spottedleaf…" I hesitated, then told her that I believed Eaglestar might be sick as well.

Spottedleaf flicked her ears worriedly. "That is not good," she mused.

"I know."

"If he loses a life…" She paused. "You would be called Bluestar."

I swallowed hard at the name. She was right. I would become leader of ThunderClan, and then…StarClan, what if that happens?

The next day, I took Willowpaw to the Sandy Hollow to practice her fighting moves. She was certainly becoming an able warrior. All that she needed was the correct way to stalk a rabbit, and maybe we could move on to more difficult lessons.

Early that morning, Speckletail had announced that she was moving into the nursery because she would have kits soon. Her mate was apparently Patchpelt – I had seen him standing proudly as the she-cats of ThunderClan went to congradulate Speckletail.

When Willowpaw and I returned to camp, we were in for a surprise.

Eaglestar was rounding up a whole bunch of warriors and was preparing to leave. I bounded forward with Willowpaw at my side.

"Bluefur!" he exclaimed before I could say anything. "Where have you been? I was waiting for you to come back."

"Training Willowpaw, Eaglestar," I answered. "What are you doing?"

"We are going to attack ShadowClan and get rid of Shadestar."

I stared at him, horrified. "B-but," I stuttered, "we still carry greencough. And you don't look that well, Eaglestar…"

The brown leader lashed his tail angrily. "I look fine!" he snarled. "Either you follow my orders or I'll send you into exile!"

Several of the cats around me gasped – I stared at Eaglestar in shock. It's the greencough, I told myself firmly. It's the greencough that's making him like this…

I dipped my head. "As you wish, Eaglestar."

Eaglestar said nothing – he merely brushed his tail in my face before running off with the Clan's warriors. I hesitated before following.

"Bluefur!"

It was Willowpaw. I stopped.

"Can I come?"

I hesitated. Then, "You have not been in training for a moon, Willowpaw. I'm sorry. I think you will have to sit this one out."

"Okay." The apprentice walked over to her den.

I raced after my Clan and quickly caught up with them at the edge of the Thunderpath. I looked at Eaglestar once more and tried to reason with him.

"Eaglestar, are you sure –"

"You dare question me!" he roared. "I am leader here! ShadowClan does not expect us to attack, so we will give him a surprise!"

I looked at my paws and mumbled, "Of course, Eaglestar."

We hurried across the Thunderpath and into ShadowClan territory. The swampy marshes that we went through were incredibly hard to walk in. But Eaglestar would not let that stop him. He let out a roar and marched quickly forward, with all the warriors following him.

"ThunderClan!" exclaimed the first ShadowClan warrior we saw.

"ThunderClan," replied Eaglestar, and leapt onto his neck.

With a horrible jolt I realized that it was Rippletail, the ShadowClan deputy.

"Eaglestar, stop!" I yowled, marching forward. "That's the deputy!"

But Eaglestar paid no attention to me; I was horrified to see that Rippletail was dead in my leader's jaws.

"No…"

"Eaglestar!"

It was Shadestar, sitting in the clearing with a band of ShadowClan warriors. His tail was bristling with anger.

"You kill my deputy, I kill yours!" he hissed. It took me a second to realize that I was deputy of ThunderClan. Uh oh. "Attack!"

Shadestar's warriors leapt forward, knocking over my Clan. I barely saw Shadestar come toward me before I was hit. The black-pelted cat hit me with such force that my legs collapsed under him. He gave me agonizing scratches on my back.

I yowled in pain and rolled over, preparing to pounce on Shadestar. He was completely unready for my attack as I launched into his neck and bit hard. But another ShadowClan warrior threw me off – it was Heartflower.

None of the old friendship that had been there before at that one Gathering was there now. Heartflower's eyes were blazing with such hatred that I thought she would kill me immediately. But she just hissed,

"This is for my Clan."

And then she pounced.

I crouched low to the ground and shot out beneath her. Heartflower hit the ground and I turned quickly, tackling her, claws scraping against her flank. I gave her a lethal bite to the neck and she hung limp, dead. I tossed her body aside and looked for more warriors.

Raggedclaw had Lionheart pinned down, Nightpelt was scratching Whitestorm, and Dawncloud was leaping at Tigerclaw, but those were not the attacks that shocked me.

Shadestar had Eaglestar beneath his claws and was holding him down furiously. Our leader's claws scrabbled furiously and I could see his strength leaving him. He was most certainly going to die.

I let out a horrified yowl and sprang forward, but more ShadowClan warriors tackled me. No! Eaglestar!

"Runningwind! Eaglestar!" I screamed to the ThunderClan cat closest to me. Ashfur slashed my face, drawing blood from my muzzle.

I heard a sudden yowl. Just then, Redtail pulled Ashfoot and Tallpoppy off me. I was impressed; he had done that by himself. Bleeding, I stood up, and saw that Shadestar was standing beside a dead Eaglestar. NO!

Eaglestar…

With an angry yowl I leapt toward Shadestar. The ShadowClan leader was weak from his fight with Eaglestar, and he died when my jaws closed around his throat.

"Raggedstar…"

It took me a moment to realize that those had been Shadestar's last words before he died. I turned toward the cats who were not fighting anymore because of their leaders' deaths.

"He said, Raggedstar," I mewed to them. "That means Raggedclaw is the new ShadowClan leader."

There was no celebrating. I stepped away from Shadestar's body and padded over to Eaglestar. Whitestorm quickly helped me drag him out of ShadowClan camp.

"We lost Flowerpetal," he gasped. "And Steelfur." I saw that he was wincing at a slashmark Nightpelt had given him.

I sighed at those names. "They will be missed," I mewed.

* * *

When we returned home, another tragedy had stricken – Bladenail had apparently gotten so weak that he died. I tried to keep it together during his burial ceremony, but I ended up yowling pitifully. Eaglestar, Flowerpetal, and Steelfur were all buried next to him.

The next day was spent caring for all the cats that had been injured in the battle. When there were no more cats to take care of, Spottedleaf padded over to me.

"Are you ready?"

She was talking about the trip to the Moonstone to receive my nine lives. I was totally confident that I could be an excellent leader, so I mewed,

"Yes."

Spottedleaf and I both ate the traveling herbs that were ate at every long journey to the Moonstone before we left. Heart pounding, I raced after her, wondering if I would really make a good leader. We walked on the edge of the Thunderpath, passed the Fourtress where the Gathering was held, and very close to WindClan territory.

We crossed the Thunderpath when we were the closest to the Highstones. I winced at the sharp rocks beneath my feet. I had only been to the Highstones once, with Eaglestar, Waterpool, Lionheart, Patchpelt, Goldenpaw, Redpaw, and Runningpaw. That was when we were still apprentices. It felt strange to be going back to this place. I looked forward to seeing the Moonstone again.

"What do I do when we reached the Moonstone?" I asked.

"Lie down and press your nose to it," answered Spottedleaf from ahead. "StarClan will put you to sleep. And neither of us must speak from now until the ritual is over."

I prayed that I could do everything right when I couldn't speak to Spottedleaf. She led me down into the dark of Mothermotuh.

I lost which way I had to go as the tunnel winded around every which way. I could only hope that I was following Spottedleaf's scent correctly. I was relieved when I spotted the Moonstone ahead, its bright blue light shining off the walls. Spottedleaf sat in front of it and beckoned me to do the same.

So I sat right next to her and lay down in front of the stone, pressing my nose against it. Wow! It was cold. Freezing. It took every once of willpower not to draw back. I then closed my eyes, and waited.

StarClan, it's cold, I thought bitterly.

Where were the dreams? I wondered. Had something gone wrong?

I hesitated, then slowly opened my eyes. My eyes widened with shock and amazement. I was no longer standing in Mothermouth – I was in the hollow of the Fourtress, near the Great Rock. This must have been the dream Spottedleaf was talking about.

I sat beneath the Great Rock and looked up at the sky. It was completely cloudless. Incredible. As I squinted, I realized something extremely strange. The stars were moving!

They circled down to the ground. And then…the cats of StarClan padded down from the sky. I scented them and discovered they smelled like nothing I had ever smelled before.

Goldencrest! I thought, recognizing the golden she-cat. And Eaglestar! ThunderClan's old leader sat in the middle.

And then a voice sounded. It seemed like it belonged to all the cats I had ever known. "Welcome, Bluefur. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

I nodded, determined. "I am."

A black cat rose to his paws and I recognized Thistleclaw. He stopped and touched noses with me. I narrowed my eyes at him and stared at Thistleclaw.

"With this life I give you courage," he whispered. "Use it well in the defense of your Clan."

Immediately, a horrible burst of pain shot through me, leaving me panting. My mind suddenly thought of a battle, and hunting in the forest. Thistleclaw was already moving away. If that was one life, then I had eight more to go!

A flame-colored she-cat rose to her paws. It was Gingerpelt, who had been killed by greencough. She touched noses to me and murmured, "With this life I give you justice. Use it well as you judge the actions of others."

Another agonizing burst shot through me again, and I winced, trying to stop myself from yowling out. Gingerpelt moved away, and another cat stepped forward.

My eyes stared in shock as I recognized my old mentor, Waterpool. The blue-gray she-cat touched noses with me.

"With this life I give you tireless energy," she muttered as she touched her nose to mine. "Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader."

As the third life surged through me, I felt as though I was running through the forest, the wind flattening me to the ground. I looked up and saw that Waterpool was moving away from me. I wanted her to stay longer and talk, but another cat was taking her place.

It was Tailtip, Tigerclaw's mother. She had been killed in the battle with WindClan. "With this life I give you protection," she murmured. "Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits."

This life was incredibly painful – I saw Mistykit and Stonekit by my side as we fought against evil cats trying to take them. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that Tailtip was watching me.

"Mistypaw and Stonepaw are doing fine, Bluefur," she mewed. "They are Mistyfoot and Stonefur now."

My eyes brightened. My kits had been made warriors!

As Tailtip moved away, a golden-colored tom took her place. My jaws gaped. It was Bladenail, my father. He bent to touch noses with me.

"With this life I give you mentoring," he mewed. "Use it well to train the young cats of your Clan."

I saw Willowpaw suddenly, grown up, next to a flame-colored cat that I didn't recognize. The life was painful and it thankfully ended quickly.

The next cat that walked toward me was Steelfur, my mother. She touched noses with me and whispered, "With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself."

I winced, knowing that the life would be painful, and I was panting seconds later. But like Tailtip, Steelfur was still there.

"Remember, Bluefur," she whispered. "Metal's kin will rule the sky."

I suddenly understood the prophecy Eaglestar had first told me about. Of course. Metal was another name for steel – meaning Steelfur. And the sky was obviously ThunderClan, and metal's kin was me. So I, Bluefur, would rule ThunderClan.

As Steelfur moved away, I realized that I only had three more lives to obtain. Even now I felt as though every scrap of energy had been sucked out of me.

My eyes widened as my lost sister, Goldencrest, padded toward me. She bent to touch noses with me and whispered, "With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right. Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble."

There was no pain in this life that Goldencrest gave me. I wished that Goldencrest could have stayed longer, but she moved away.

"Goldencrest," I whispered, "I've missed you."

But the cat that was moving toward me was not Goldencrest replying; it was the old medicine cat, Wolfpelt, who had been killed when ShadowClan tried to invade ThunderClan.

"With this life I give you love," she told me. There was none of that grumpiness in her voice that I remembered her having. "Use it well, for all the cats in your care – especially for Oakheart."

Again, there was no pain in this life. I stared into Wolfpelt's eyes, for some reason wondering what she knew about Oakheart. But these were StarClan's cats.

Finally, Eaglestar stood before me. He was not sickly like he had been in the last days of his life. Eaglestar stood proud and tall, like the leader that I had known as a kit and apprentice.

"Welcome Bluefur, my apprentice, my warrior, and my deputy," he meowed. "I always knew you would make a great leader one day."

I bowed my head forward to touch Eaglestar's nose to mine.

"With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code."

I had received two unpainful lives in a row, and was unprepared for the agony that came with Eaglestar's life. When it was over, Eaglestar still stood in the center of the clearing, in front of me.

"I hail you by your new name, Bluestar," he announced. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Bluestar! Bluestar!" the StarClan cats yowled. "Bluestar! Bluestar!"

Eaglestar touched noses with me for the last time before I awoke, shivering, in Mothermouth.

* * *

Yes! Okay! Gees, I have certainly killed a lot of cats, haven't I? That's probably my only mistake. I shouldn't have added that many cats to the Clans…anyways, the next chapter is the last one, people! 


	9. C H A P T E R 9

Hey, people! Guess what – this is the last freaking chapter! Cool, huh? Read it!

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Bluefur! I mean, Bluestar! You're back!"

Willowpaw's mewling alerted the rest of the Clan. They stood up quickly and padded over to me, congradulating me about becoming Clan leader. Spottedleaf walked over to me and mewed,

"Remember, you have to appoint a deputy before moonhigh."

I nodded, barely able to do just that. I was so exhausted I thought my legs would fall off. I was looking forward to curling up in my new den and falling asleep. But I couldn't let my Clan down, so all I did was pad over to my den and sit down, thinking hard.

The den still reeked of Eaglestar's scent, and I nearly panicked when I considered the fact that greencough might still be inside. But then again, maybe Eaglestar wasn't really sick after all – he was just stressing under his Clan's troubles. Maybe.

And then I thought about who should be the next deputy of ThunderClan. At first I considered Whitestorm or Lionheart. Both of them were strong and brave, old, yes, but not so old that they were on the verge of joining the elders.

But then I thought back to the battle on ShadowClan territory, when the two warriors had stopped me from reaching Eaglestar. It had been Redtail who had pulled the cats off me. I was impressed by his incredible strength and bravery when he had done this, and I couldn't help wondering if Whitestorm or Lionheart would have done the same, or could have done.

Redtail is the new Clan deputy, I thought, glad that was settled. All I needed to do now was announce it to the Clan.

I exited my den quickly before the Clan had settled down and was sleeping. I leapt upon the Highrock and announced proudly, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

It felt good to say it.

The Clan exited their dens, blinking up at me with new respect. I took a deep breath an mewed,

"The time has come to name a new deputy." I paused, feeling that it would make it more dramatic. "The new deputy of ThunderClan is Redtail."

Redtail stood up, looking shocked. He dipped his head respectfully to me and mewed, "I am honored to be your deputy, Bluestar."

"Thank you, Redtail," I replied as the small tortoiseshell tom sat down again. I leapt down from the Highrock and padded over to Willowpaw. "Hello, Willowpaw."

"Hi, Bluestar," she replied, dipping her head respectufully.

"We can practice fighting and hunting moves today," I continued. "I need to make up for it for not allowing you to come to the battle."

Willowpaw shook her head. "Oh no, Bluestar, it's all right. I understand! I hadn't been in training for even a moon – I'd only be in the way."

"You're right," I mewed hesitantly. I nudged Willowpaw with my head. "Come on, Willowpaw, let's go training."

* * *

My apprentice's training went very well. I had to admit that she was a skilled hunter and fighter, and would soon receive her warrior name.

After training was over, I left the camp to hunt by myself. At least, that's what I told the Clan. Where I was really going was RiverClan territory. I hid in the bushes and waited.

After a while, a patrol came by, with Oakheart. He told them that he was staying behind to drink water, before turning across the river. "Bluefur?"

I padded hesitantly out of the bushes toward my mate. "It's Bluestar now," I mewed.

He leapt back in shock. "Bluestar!" Oakheart hastily swam across the river and nudged me with his head. "I don't believe it. Eaglestar is dead?"

"Yes," I answered. "He died in another battle with ShadowClan."

Oakheart shook his head pityingly. "You seem to have lots of quarrels with that Clan. Do you think their new leader will be better?"

"Well, it's Raggedclaw," I mewed hesitantly. I narrowed my eyes and looked at my paws. I would never admit that Raggedclaw was a good leader or warrior after he had killed Goldencrest.

Oakheart suddenly sighed. "Listen, Bluestar – I'm really sorry for the way I acted all those moons ago. You haven't seen me since and it's been lonely. I'm sorry."

I purred and nudged him. "It's fine, Oakheart. How are the kits?"

"They're Mistyfoot and Stonefur now," he answered proudly.

"I know that. Tailtip told me – " I stopped right there, disgusted with myself. I was Clan leader for StarClan's sake! I shouldn't be blurting out things about the rituals of being made a leader – least of all to a cat in another Clan!

Oakheart peered closely at me, then shrugged. "Who's your new deputy?"

"Redtail," I answered.

"Redtail? He's a new warrior. I think you should have picked Lionheart."

I shrugged. "So, how's life in RiverClan?"

"The aftermaths of the greencough are still around," he answered grimly. "We've lost Jadetail and Flowertail, our medicine cat and a warrior."

I gasped in shock. "No! Losing your medicine cat is horrible!"

Oakheart nodded. "So now the medicine cat is Mudfur. He just received his warrior name."

I let out a sigh. "I have to go, Oakheart, I'm sorry," I whispered. "I just came back from the Highstones and I'm so tired I can barely stand up. But I'll see you soon. Look for me."

"Sure," he answered, and we separated.

* * *

A moon had passed after the battle with ShadowClan and it was time for a Gathering. I was looking forward to seeing who ShadowClan had chosen for their new deputy, or even if they didn't allow Raggedclaw to become leader.

The named cats and I padded toward the Fourtress. When we had arrived, I leapt onto the Highrock. Tallstar and Crookedstar stared at me.

"Bluefur? Is Eaglestar ill?" asked Crookedstar.

"Eaglestar is dead," I answered grimly. "I am Bluestar."

Tallstar looked surprised, and Crookedstar dipped his head to me.

"I am sure you will lead your Clan through times of trouble, Bluestar," he meowed.

I nodded. "Thank you, Crookedstar."

ShadowClan was just arriving. I was pleased to see that Raggedclaw was the one padding up onto the Great Rock. I peered at him.

"Are you Raggedstar?"

"I am," he replied.

"What happened to your leaders?" wondered Tallstar. "Do we have the right to know?"

"You do," I answered.

The cats of the Clans fell silent as I stepped forward nervously.

"A little while ago," I began, "Eaglestar demanded that ThunderClan attacked ShadowClan. So there we went, and in the heat of the battle, Shadestar killed Eaglestar." I hesitated, swallowing hard. "I then leapt upon his neck, killing him. Shadestar's last words were, 'Raggedstar.' Since he lost Rippletail, the deputy, in the battle, there was no other cat for the job."

"Shadestar wanted revenge on ThunderClan for killing Breezestar," added Raggedstar. "But the Clan was delayed because of the sickness in ThunderClan. We underestimated them, and they attacked when we thought they were still sick." He looked embarrassed. "But that won't happen now, I can assure you, Bluestar," continued Raggedstar. "As long as I am leader, there will be no meaningless attacks on your Clan."

I said nothing, but gave a curt nod. I would never forgive Raggedstar for killng Goldencrest.

Raggedstar narrowed his eyes at me, guessing what I was thinking. He turned to the cats of the forest. "Our new deputy is Brokentail," he mewed. "We also lost our medicine cat, Treevine," he added. "Our new medicine cat is Yellowfang, and she has an apprentice, Runningnose."

Yowls of surprise and approval rang through the clearing. I was just as surprised as the others; I had never known Yellowfang to have to have some connection with medicine cats. I thought that she was just an ordinary warrior.

I stepped forward. "Our new medicine cat is Redtail," I mewed. More yowls of surprise. "He is a young, skilled, able warrior, who helped me in times of trouble during the fight against ShadowClan."

"You just chose him because he's your friend!" yelled out a WindClan apprentice, Mudpaw. His mentor scolded him.

I gazed down at the dark brown tom, feeling fury burn through me. The arrogant little mouse-brained fool!

"I am leader here!" I snarled. "I make the decisions."

I do not think I like that apprentice.

Mudpaw said nothing, but sank down to the ground and rested his head on his paws.

Crookedstar stepped forward. "One of our apprentices, Mosspaw, is now Mosspelt," he mewed. As approving cries of cats sounded, he continued, "and Shadepaw, Leopardpaw, and Greenpaw are ready for apprentice training. Their mentors are Loudbelly, Blackclaw, and Oakheart."

Oakheart! I thought, feeling my chest swell with pride. My mate had received an apprentice!

With that, Crookedstar stepped back beside me, and Tallstar took his place. "One of our apprentices, Onepaw, has become Onewhisker," he mewed. "And Whitepaw is ready for training – his mentor is Ashfoot."

The cats shouted out with approval. But Tallstar was not finished.

"A noble WindClan warrior, Skycloud, was killed when a badger came into the camp." He bowed his head sadly. "There was hardly anything left of him when we found him. Apparently, the badger is hungry."

I felt my throat tighten in fear. I leapt to my paws and faced Tallstar. "When did this happen?" I demanded.

"About a week ago." He sounded puzzled. "Why?"

"Because there is a badger living close to the Thunderpath on our territory."

I listened to my ThunderClan cats murmur nervously to each other. I felt the same way. The badger could attack ThunderClan camp at any moment! The other leaders sensed my fear, and they called the Gathering over.

"Let's go," I meowed to my Clan as I leapt down from the Highrock. Understanding how important it was to get home, my Clan followed me quickly through the forest, finally into ThunderClan camp.

"Nooo!" moaned Willowpaw. "Orangecoat!"

I was amazed that my apprentice could recognize the mottled mess of blood and ginger fur. It was most certainly Orangecoat, and she was dead.

Mousepaw and Longpaw walked over to her to share tongues with her for the last time. They were, after all, her kits.

Redtail ran into the nursery to see if Speckletail was all right. He came out again, nodding his head.

We just lost Orangecoat, I thought. How many more cats are we going to lose?

* * *

About three weeks later, Brindleface, a tabby she-cat, and Frostfur, a white she-cat, walked over to me as I came back from traning Willowpaw. "We are moving into the nursery," she announced. "I have kits coming."

"Really?" I exclaimed. "Excellent! The Clan needs more kits."

The two of them nodded to me and headed over to the nursery, where Speckletail was already staying.

Willowpaw nudged me. "Bluestar, how long have I been in training?" she asked.

I thought hard. "Two moons?" I guessed. "You'll be made a warrior soon, Willowpaw, you can be sure of that."

"Great!" The young pale-gray she-cat ran to the apprentices' den where her siter, Goldenpaw, was resting.

About a two moons later, their kits were born. Speckletail gave birth to two kits – a she-cat and a tom, Sandkit and Dustkit. Then Brindleface gave birth to Ravenkit, a tom, and Frostfur Graykit. I thought that the little gray kit looked strange next to Frostfur – I'd have though he'd have been a white-pelted cat, like her.

While those four kits were playing in the nursery, I was busy training Willowpaw to become a full warrior. The pale-gray apprentice was doing awfully well.

"Concentrate," I told her, inside the Sandy Hollow. I suddenly launched at Willowpaw, but she hastily leapt out of the way and launched onto my back. "Good! That's the surprise I was talking about."

Willowpaw let go of me, looking pleased. "Thank you, Bluestar!"

"I think we'd better start thinking of your warrior ceremony," I mused. "Goldenpaw, too. What do you think of that?"

Willowpaw leapt to her paws, extremely excited. "That's great! I mean, thank you, Bluestar!"

I purred with amusement and headed back to camp. I spotted Dappletail beside the fresh-kill pile and padded over to her.

"Hello, Dappletail," I mewed as the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat dipped her head to me. "Is Goldenpaw ready to become a warrior?"

"She is, Bluestar," answered Dappletail. She hesitated. "But after this, I think I will join the elders. My senses are not as sharp as they used to be."

I nodded sadly. "They will welcome you."

I padded over to the Highrock and leapt upon it. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

The cats filed out of their dens, stretching in the sunlight of newleaf. I flicked my tail at the two apprentices coming out of the den and mewed, "Willowpaw, Goldenpaw, come here, please."

Murmurs of surprise rang through the Clan as the two apprentices joined me on the Highrock. I was not surprised. Willowpaw and Goldenpaw had only been apprentices for four moons. But Tigerclaw had been an apprentice for three, and they welcomed him…

"I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices," I began. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and we commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

I turned to the two apprentices. "Willowpaw, Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," answered Willowpaw.

"I do," replied Goldenpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Willowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Willowpelt. StarClan honors your loyalty and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." I rested my head on Willowpelt's before I faced Goldenpaw.

"Goldenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Goldenflower. StarClan honors your loyalty and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." I rested my head on Goldenflower's before I leapt down from the Highrock.

Sure enough, as soon as the ritual was over, I saw Dappletail move over to the elder's den.

* * *

Dappletail unfortunately wasn't the only one after that. Halftail and Patchpelt came to me and told me they would join the elders as well, for the same reason. There were now five elders in the Clan.

A few weeks later, I padded alone through Twolegplace, searching for someone I had seen about three moons ago. The strange scent of Twolegs and kittypets filled my nostrils as I crept throguh the tall grass of Twolegplace. I froze suddenly.

A very young cat – probably around a moon – was sitting on the fence, gazing into the forest longingly. It was a tom, and his pelt was a ginger bright color, like flame. This cat had to have been the son of the orange kittypet I had seen three moons ago.

Why do I feel like there is something about him? I wondered, staring hard at the little kit. He could not see me, of course, he was just a kittypet and a kit – he could see me if he was a warrior.

Firekit, I thought. That would be his name.

* * *

Weeks later, after I came back from a hunting patrol with Redtail and Runningwind, they told me that their apprentices, Longpaw and Mousepaw, were ready to become warriors.

I set my mouse down in the fresh-kill pile and gazed at the pile. Prey was many in newleaf, and we were most certainly getting used to eating well. I turned to my friends and mewed,

"You are certain?"

"Quite sure, Bluestar," answered Redtail, dipping his head respectfully. I flicked my tail in his face.

"Oh, don't do that," I mewed. "I still like to think that I'm a little apprentice with you guys again, and that I'm not Clan leader, and that you don't have to bow to me like I'm leader of the world."

Runningwind chuckled. Redtail looked up at me.

"Fine then, Bluepaw."

"That wasn't what I meant!"

Minutes later, I called the Clan for the ritual of being made a warrior. Mousepaw and Longpaw stood in front of me.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Longpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Longtail. StarClan honors your loyalty and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

I turned to Mousepaw after I had rested my head on Longtail's. "Mousepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mousefur. StarClan honors your loyalty and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

As I rested my head on Mousefur's, I realized that there were no more apprentices in training. Not good, I thought, my eyes shooting toward the nursery. When would Sandkit, Dustkit, Graykit, and Ravenkit come of age?

The next Gathering we attended was an…interesting one. The cats that I had called and I padded toward the four great oaks called Fourtress. I leapt onto the Great Rock next to Tallstar, Crookedstar, and…Brokentail?

"Where is Raggedstar?" demanded Crookedstar.

Brokentail let out a long sigh. "He was killed by a band of rogues," he answered slowly.

"So you're Brokenstar now," he mused. Then Crookedstar dipped his head to Brokenstar. "May StarClan let you lead your Clan well."

Brokenstar gave a little nod. I could not help noticing how smug and proud he looked, like he was glad to be leader, like he was hiding something.

"He was killed by a band of rogues?" I repeated.

Brokenstar nodded. "That's right."

"Hmmm." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, but said nothing more.

Tallstar stepped forward. "One of our apprentices, Mudpaw, has taken the warrior name of Mudclaw," he mewed.

The annoying dark brown warrior stood up proudly, gladly welcoming the yowls of approval that the other Clans gave.

When the Gathering was over, ThunderClan headed home.

* * *

In late newleaf, the kits in the nursery finally came of age for apprenticeship. Sandkit and Dustkit were given mentors first, because Brindleface and Frostfur insisted that Ravenkit and Graykit were not ready.

"Redtail," I mewed, "you are ready for your second apprentice. You will mentor Dustpaw."

The light brown tom leapt down from the Highrock to touch noses with his mentor.

"Whitestorm," I continued, "you have not had an apprentice in a while. You may mentor Sandpaw."

Sandpaw, a light ginger she-cat, touched noses with Whitestorm.

Half a moon later, Ravenkit and Graykit began their apprenticeship with their mentors, Tigerclaw and Lionheart.

It was the day after that one day that I told Lionheart to send Graypaw to Twolegplace, where I knew he would find Firekit. I had a feeling that the little ginger tom would be in the forest when he comes. I could watch him fight, see if he was good enough to be a warrior.

The fight was quick and no wounds were given, but Firekit seemed to have the upper hand. He stood on his haunches, ready to spring again, fur bristling.

Minutes later, Lionheart and I came out of the bushes we were hiding in. I asked Firekit to join the Clan. He seemed surprised and excited about the offer, and he asked for a day to think about it. We let him have until the next evening to give us his decision.

I sent Lionheart and Whitestorm to be there for him. Much to my surprise, the young ginger cat agreed.

"From this moment on, until he earns his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Firepaw," I yowled to the Clan, ignoring the protests.

And I watched Firepaw pad nervously toward Graypaw, flicking his tail. I had no idea that one day, he would take my place as leader of ThunderClan.

* * *

The end!

I'm serious…

Okay, I am so, so sorry for skipping through all that, but I practically had no choice, you know? Really sorry.

I will be back soon with a Animorphs fic and a Warriors fic. Look for me!


End file.
